Died and gone to OP?
by AnimangaManiac20000
Summary: Tsukino was born with special powers, and others have always shunned her for them. When she saves her only friend's life from a trigger happy robber, she is given another chance to live the whole rest of her life in her favorite anime, One Piece! There will be adventure, fun, adventure, romance, and did I mention adventure! It is another one of your OC falls into OP! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends! I bet all of you had forgotten about me, the neglectful author that doesn't follow through with her stories, but I'm back! And I'm feeling fresh! So fresh, in fact, that I am bringing you another fanfic, only, it will be another typical, 'OC falls into anime/manga' in this case, my favorite, One Piece! It will probably be a Mary sue, no matter how much I try to make it otherwise, I will do my best to make it original, so if you think that a part is too Mary sue, leave a review below, and tell me what I can do to fix it! So, with no further ado, let's get started!**

**Luffy: AnimangaManiac20000 does not own One Piece! . . . Meat! Where is my meat!**

**Me: It is in the pantry, Luffy.**

**Luffy: MEAT!**

Chapter 1: Died and gone to... OP?

(Tsukino's POV)

"Hey, Tsukino, are you going with me to get ice cream?" Akane asked me. Akane is a beautiful girl with collarbone length red hair, sort of like Shanks from my favorite anime. She is tall and has a moderate bust, but in reality, she is the package deal, the sort of girl that any guy dreams of, and is not me. I am pretty, I know I am, but between my freakish piercing green eyes and my ocean blue hair, the title freakish really fits me. And before you ask, yes, the blue hair grows naturally that way.

"Sure, I finished all of the One Piece anime episodes out so far, and I read the last updated manga last week, so I think I'm all set." I replied, grabbing my bag and wallet, knowing Akane would forget her money again. Let me say it flat out, I'm an otaku. It is the comfort I have in my life of misery.

"Geeze Tsukino! You're 15 for heaven's sake! As orphans, we need to look out for each other, not ignore each other by immersing ourselves in manga and anime! Go out there! Get a social life, party! Date! We're at the peak of our youth!" She told me. We were walking down the street to get to the ice cream store, and I could feel the stares and hear the neighbors pulling the blinds closed as we passed.

"That is for normal people! Not freakish ones like me! Date? Who would? Party? I'd rather die than make nice with all the people who think I'm strange." I have always been able to see things days to weeks before it happens, there's a catch though, it is shown the way that was if I didn't exist, I never see myself in these things, I can only stand by and watch, waiting until it finished playing. I can use clues in the 'visions' as Akane likes to call it, to figure out when the things happen, it also shows me the past of people who I am currently touching, or have touched, but that happens 1 of 100 times and is uncontrollable. I don't see everything and it doesn't happen too often, it isn't like haki, and I can't use it at will, and it is the reason that in this town I am the labelled a freak and outcast. Only Akane speaks to me, but everyone loves her, so they let her do what she wants. It extends to as far as reading minds, but that gives me a headache and is against my morals.

"Why can't you just realize that you're special, not freakish? Those that say otherwise don't know what they're talking about. You re as special as you are pretty. And you, my dear, are gorgeous."

"Please, I'm hardly gorgeous, but you are." I reply. By this time we were outside of the ice cream parlor.

"And you're like a fish under water! Who else can hold their breath for so long!"

"Maybe I am a fish, hopefully they will accept me. We're here."

"Aw crap, I forgot my wallet, will you pay?" She then proceeded to bring out the puppy eyes.

"Sure, but next time you will pay."

"Of course! When have I not decided to pay?"

"…"

"On second thought, don't answer that." Akane, oh Akane, I love ya to bits, but you can be such an airhead.

After we got our ice cream, we cat at an open window seat for two that let the bright, warm sun shine through the glass. As we ate, we chatted about daily things, and had a really typical day, then, everything went white.

"Everyone! This is a hold up! Put your hands in the air and put your money on the table! Don't talk! You! Where's your money? Give it here!" He was pointing his gun at Akane, where are the signs, the clues? The clock, 3:31, the calendar, March 9th, but that's today!

"I-I don't have any money to give you. It wasn't my day to buy." She said, freaking out.

"Eh? No money?" The man was tall, clad in black and tan. "Then you are of no use to me." What…no. NO!

**BANG, BANG, THUMP!**

"Akane!"

"..kino. Tsu… Tsukino! Tsukino, are you all right? You just blanked… oh, was it a vision? What was this one about?"

"What time is it?" I asked, I don't want Akane to die. She was, I saw her, her head on the table, blood everywhere. Two shots, one in the head, the other in the chest. It was truly a horrendous sight.

"It's 3:26, why?" She looked confused, and I didn't blame her.

"Akane, I just want to say, thank you, thank you so much for being there for me, you believed in me when no one else would, and you are the best friend that anyone could possibly ask for. Your birthday is coming up soon, right? Here is the cash on me right now, you can have my money at home, too. Be sure to live on and be happy, and continue our video diaries, okay?"

"Tsukino, you know I will, but what are you talking about? You are confu-"

"Oh my! Look at that hottie! Akane! Your hair is all out of place, and you makeup is smeared, you should go fix it. Here, I'll give you a list of things out of place while I distract the cutie." I unfolded a napkin and wrote a short will and a goodbye letter, then I folded it and wrote a list of superficial things that would take a while to fix up, then I glanced at the clock, 3:29. "Now get going! Hurry!" She looked surprised, but left anyway. Run Akane, thank you for everything, goodbye, my only friend, I'm sorry.

Taking out my phone, I called 911 and urgently spoke, "Help, just listen, please help, get here as soon as possible!"

Everyone! This is a holdup! Put your hands in the air and your money on the table! Don't talk! You! Give me your money now!" the gun was pointed at me, and I knew I was going to die. So I might as well go out with the same amount of sass that I came in with.

"Sorry, I don't have any more money, unless you want a… dime, nickel, and a couple of pennies. Who robs an ice cream shop anyway? I mean, really, there's a bank right across the street!" I enunciated that last part just to make him feel stupid. Thank you sarcasm, I know you'll always be with me.

"Che, brat! If you have no money, then you are of no use to me!" I closed my eyes, awaiting my definite fate, and I felt the searing pain for only a few short seconds.

**BANG, BANG, THUMP!**

"Tsukino!" the sound of police sirens and my best friend's melodious, yet panic filled voice were the last things I heard before my sight went black.

"…moto-san! Fuji… Fujimoto-san! Ahh, you're awake. Do you remember who you are, and how you got here? Where you are?" The boy in front of me was covered in a cloak, but his voice sounded about 5-6 years older than me. He didn't give his mane, so I'll call him Mr. Death.

"Mnn, yeah. I'm Fujimoto D. Tsukino, cursed child of Takashim F. James, and Fujimoto K. Leiko. Both of whom were scientists who considered me a test subject, but died when I was age 6 in a nuclear explosion. I can't say that I loved them, but they were the closest things to parents I had gotten. Anyway, I suppose I'm dead."

"Yeah!" Mr. Death said all too enthusiastically. "Did you know when your parents tested on you, the infused your DNA with ocean water, making water part of your system? So if you had tried, you could have breathed under water!" He sounded _way _too happy.

"Baka! Like I'd experiment with that!" I yelled, karate chopping his head.

"Hahahahahaha! You're spirited, I like that! Well anyway, on to important matters." He then pulled a clipboard out of… out of… Where did he get that? "Hmm. Let's see here, aha! Fujimoto D. Tsukino, age 15, orphaned at age 6, only one friend. Considered 'cursed' and likes to use the word, 'freakish'. It's rather adorable really. Back on topic, has powers so incomprehensible by regular humans that she was considered cursed and therefore branded an outcast. Heck, even her own parents were so confused they offered her up as a study subject in a lab for the first 7 years of her life. Yet, hmmm… It seems that you never stopped smiling, or being kind, you never seemed to give up on the hope that things would get better. Why is that? Because of your power, maybe? Did you see a better future for yourself?"

He looked at me, and I felt obligated to answer, to explain myself. "No. you're wrong, I did give up, once. When I got old enough to realize that my own parents thought I was cursed, I cracked inside, and when they died, even though they weren't much of parents, they were the only ones I got, when they died, my world became colorless. But then I met Akane, and her strong spirit, bright smiles, and fiery hair brought color back into my life. She somehow weaseled her way into my heart, my black, cold, frozen 9 year old heart, and believed in me. She helped me find the old me, the happy, wishing, dreaming me, the one that wanted to believe, the one buried underneath the 4 years of anger, hate and sadness that had built up. And I did. I believed that maybe, just maybe, there could be hope for me, that I could be accepted by others like Akane had accepted me. If I kept on dreaming that it'd happen, if I pretended that I was happy, that it would happen for me too. But Akane has a life ahead of her, she is set. She was adopted at 12, who could say no to her adorable face. Young, beautiful, kind, important Akane, who was loyal and was loved as much as she loved.

She deserved to live, because she actually had a life, she was just kind enough to share it with me. So no, I didn't see a great future for me, I can't even see my own future! But I wanted to hope and believe that there was a great one out there just waiting for me to embrace it. Maybe I'd find a family, brothers and sisters who'd accept me, and a handsome prince who would stand by me no matter what, and we would have children and a pet or two, and have a happy fairy tale ending, just like the movies Akane showed me when we were young. But alas, fate isn't kind, I learned that at age 4, again at age 7, and lastly now, at age 15."

"Hmmm. Now I see why she chose you."

"Who's She?"

"You'll meet her soon. You are to be given a second chance, but not here, you are already dead in this world, you will be sent somewhere where you are needed, where your powers aren't out of place, where you fit in, where, as you call it, the 'freakish' will be." Mr. Death said with a grand flourish, are those roses I see in the background? "You will also get memories of how you lived in that world up until now, but don't worry, you get to keep your memories from here. I'll send an assistant to help you out. By the way, do you know how to fight?"

"Yeah, enough not to get me killed… well, look how much good that did me." I nodded, "Okay, all set, so… where am I going?"

"When you get there, seek out Terry, he'll be wearing a blue hat with green polka dots. He'll tell you, and train you." He said, completely disregarding my question. "Goodnight, Tsukino, and good luck. I like you kid, so don't die too soon." He smiled, and the last thing I saw before everything went dark, again, was a kind, and might I add, handsome face, with emerald eyes, smiling.

(Normal POV)

Tsukino sat up, looked around, and knew exactly where she was. How many times had she watched the anime? How many times had she laughed over the manga? Oh, she knew this place better than she knew her own world. Yes, she was in One Piece, and she now knew why she needed to fight.

She stood up and realized that she was in Shells town. She looked around and, sure enough she saw a man, in his late 30s, wearing blue beret with green polka dots. The man looked her over, then looked at what seemed to be a photo before nodding and walking over to her. "You must be the kid, Tsukino. I'm Terry, I will train you and raise you for two years. Then you will make your way in the world. So, my home is that way, we should get you cleaned up." He pointed to a barren lot and recluse cottage that seemed 20-ish acres away. It was not even seen in the manga.

Looking over Tsukino, you could tell Terry was right, her ribcage length, dark blue hair was unkempt, her nice, smooth skin was splotched with mud and scrapes, and her clothes were pretty worn, too. Her eyes, green and lively, seemed to be able to see right through you, were the only things that were the exact same as before, she had some major cleaning up to do if she wanted to make a name for herself in this new, yet familiar world.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Review down below please! Zoro will be in the next chapter. I hope you guys like the intro. For those of you that read my other story, I will be updating it, thank you for those who have waited a year for this. I had a whole bunch of ideas on that one and all of the notes got lost when I moved rooms. But I have found it now! So I will update that one super sooon!**

**Zoro: Review or I'll cut you.**

**Me: thank you Zoro, you excited for the next chapter?**

**Zoro: Zzzzzzzzzzz**

**Nami: He's out... **

**Me: Time to take blackmail pictures?**

**Nami: I have raised you soo well!**

**Luffy: Review! Then I'll get the meat AnimangaManiac promised me.**

**Me: Please review, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**Tsukino: Animangamaniac20000 does not own One Piece! She does, however, own Tsukino, Akane, Terry, and any other OC you might have come across.**

**Me: Read and review please!**

**Robin: I won't be coming in for a while, so let's get started.**

Chapter 2: New beginnings and first impressions.

Recap:_ "I am Terry, I will train and raise you for the next two years. Then you will make your way in this world. So, let's get you cleaned up." He pointed to a recluse cottage about 30 acres away from here. "Get yourself cleaned up, we'll start training when you are clean."_

(Normal POV)

The cottage was nice, moderate in size, and really, quite homey. Tsukino was fresh out of the bath, and dressed in white linen, looking like a replica of any Karate or martial arts outfit.

"So your ability, you can read the future, yet it is spontaneous, so we can't do anything about that, but we can reverse it. If you focus enough and have enough training, you will be able to read past of things, objects and people. Your mind reading powers, umm… I know you don't want to ever use it, but it is an asset, and could really get you out of trouble if you use it correctly. I'll train you to use your powers in a battle, but there is a lot that I won't be able to teach you, only someone with the same abilities as you can teach you everything you need to know."

"I'm confused. I… I really don't want to read anyone's mind. I don't want to know the horrible secrets that people are hiding in their minds. And those people have pasts, pasts I don't want to know, especially when their privacy is on the line. If they want to tell me themselves, I'll listen. Sometimes I'll nudge someone on the street, and learn their deepest, darkest secret. When I 'died' I touched arms with my killer. The man needed money to feed his 7 year old daughter. He hadn't eaten in 3 weeks, and his daughter was starving. All the people he had turned to, had kicked him and beaten him, a week later, his daughter died, she didn't even get a funeral. In his grief he had turned to crime, he wanted to make those suffer, just like he did." I stopped there, and took a breath before continuing.

"I'm only fifteen! I shouldn't have to struggle to believe in humanity. I have seen things most don't experience ever in their lifetimes. It was always unexpected, so I never knew when it'd happen. Anyway, that _is _the extent of my powers, right? That means that I'll only have hand-to-hand combat as my offensive, right?" I finish, changing the subject before I broke down crying.

"No, child. Do you remember how you felt when it was raining, or when you went swimming with your friend? What about that time you went on a school field trip to California, I believe, and you swam in the ocean at the beach?" Terry replied, sensing the need for a subject change.

"Yeah, I guess I felt stronger, and definitely safer, like I was at home. But why does that matter?" Tsukino said, not understanding.

"Your parents fused your life force with the salt water of the ocean, baka humans, messing with things they shouldn't." he muttered that last part, mostly to himself, then finished with, "Because of this you can breathe under water, and call it to you, the saltier it is, the stronger you are. But the side effects are these, avoid hot, dry climates like the plague, they do to you what the ocean does to a devil fruit user. When you get sick or poisoned, you stay sick for 50% longer than any normal human. If it were, let's say, a five day sickness, you would live a day longer, but you would be much more sick, and you'd probably feel better if you died. The upsides are, broken bones heal faster and you can filter poisons better. You can have the effect of sea prism stone if you practice long enough. Your power is not limited to salt water, you can control fresh water, too. But is a lot harder and takes more concentration than salt water."

"Eh! Really?!" Tsukino exclaimed. Her face, stupid anime effects, had become chibi.

"Really. Now then, you will be staying with me for two whole years, this is a perfect time to practice anything you wish to do in your free time. Do you have a dream or hobby, something that you love to do?" He looked really genuine right there, like he really cared, not the scary, muscular indifference that his face usually held. Terry is a tall, tan, muscular man with muddy brown hair that has fringe, cut an inch above his eyebrows, he has a kind smile and crinkles around his eyes, like he laughs a lot. He has cerulean eyes that really stick out against his dark hair and tan skin. He looked expectantly at Tsukino, awaiting an answer.

"I love singing and baking. But…"

"But?" he smiled, leaning forward to hear her whispering.

"I never got to sing in my world, everyone thought that I would curse them. And only Akane ever tasted my pastries, everyone else thought I would poison them. It's been so long since I sang, and the only person who liked my baking is no longer with me, I don't feel the spark in it anymore. I don't know if I can do it anymore. My dreams were crushed once, if I don't have a dream now, they can't be crushed again."

"Ah, I see… But Tsukino, just because the first few times the dream you had was crushed, it doesn't mean you should give up. Sing through the hard times, bake away your troubles, but never, I repeat, never give up, or everything else will crumble down onto you. Come here, bring it in, and give Terry a hug." He said, spreading his arms out wide and waited as Tsukino timidly put her arms around the broad shoulders of Terry.

At that moment of comfort, Tsukino felt as if she had a father, a real, true father who loved her with all of his heart. It was a new feeling, but it was so comforting to her. "Terry?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Am I supposed to call you Terry for the two years that we will live together?"

"Hmm… I guess not, people would think we were married or something, how about if you call me…"

"Otou-san?" Tsukino asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, that'll work. Guess I'll have to start acting like a father, then. But that doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you during training, I want you to survive." He said, smirking, He broke the hug and prepared the 30 acres of empty lot. When he finished, there were threats everywhere and a large barrel of salty water.

"Hai!"

"Well then, let's get started! Training grounds I set up especially for you are out back."

"Hai!" It seems that Tsukino has a lot of work cut out for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Le 2 year time skip, brought to you by a certain straw hat)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Tsukino's POV)

"Tou-san! Dinner is ready! I also made a bunch of macarons! They're pineapple, your favorite!" I yelled outside, where he was putting the equipment away from my last day of training. We live on the other side of the island, far from the village and the marine base. Tomorrow, I would go there to get a job and earn a little money before travelling the world to be the best! Tou-san wouldn't let me give up on my dreams of becoming a singer and the best pastry chef the world has ever known. He says to not give up because no one should give up on their dreams, but I really think that it is because he likes that I make sweets for him after dinner and I sing songs at bedtime that remind him of his late fiancée.

"I'm coming Tsukino! Don't rush me, it's like you can't wait to go and be rid of your old man." I'm leaving him tomorrow, all of my basic training is done. I no longer need to concentrate to control fresh water or salt water, and I don't need to concentrate to read minds. I can read the past really well, and If I feel like a vision is going to happen, I can hold it off for about 20 minutes, just in case I'm in a battle when it happens. My mind reading powers and my object reading powers, along with water control, is what I worked on the most. Now to see any secrets in a person's mind, I have to search and dig deep, this way I only see recent thoughts. The same goes for my object/past reading, I only see the recent past, not the whole, several years, unless I concentrate really hard.

"I love you Tou-san. But the dinner is getting cold, so will you wrap it up and come in to eat? Please?" Over the years, he had given me the love of a real father, and in return, I showed him what it would be like to have a real family.

"Of course, songbird, I'll miss you though." He only calls me that when he needs a hug, so he must be really sad that I'm leaving.

"Tou-san, do you need a hug?" I say, arms out wide.

"…Yeah." He walked inside and gave me a hug, then we sat down at the dinner table to eat. I can cook, but only if I have directions, I have a hard time making mac and cheese, let alone any fancy food. Baking is a different story though, if it is something that I can bake, or if it is a pastry of sorts, chances are, I have memorized the recipe, or made my own recipe. Tou-san gave me a copy of all the recipes he and his fiancée made while the worked at the restaurant where they met. She was a chef there. Today for dinner I made calzones, they are an Italian sandwich that is sort of like a pizza, depending on what you include in it. Maybe I could ask Sanji for some cooking tips and food recipes if I ever get to meet him. It's pretty unlikely, unless of course Luffy becomes pirate king and Sanji opens a famous restaurant on the All Blue. But I don't know where in the anime or manga I am, chances are, Luffy could have just been born today.

"Thank you for the food, Tsukino. The macarons were lovely and delicious, will you make me some more before you leave tomorrow for, who knows how long? I might not ever see you in person again." He asked, looking totally forlorn.

"Yeah! And I'll make some macaroons, and maybe some fruit cakes, a parfait for tomorrow morning, some scones, and pocky sticks, 'cause I know how much you love those!" I add with a wink.

He smiled sadly, "Thank you musume. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Then I smiled, "You should get to bed, you have to go to work, it's a meeting with the higher up's right? You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight." He stood, took his plate to the sink, then gave me a kiss on the forehead and went to bed.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a hard day. Well, time to get to work!" I say, rolling up my sleeves. I start to hum a tune I made up as I wash the dishes then start on the crust for the pastries tomorrow. When I finished, I put each one in a Tupperware and set them in the fridge, then, I went to wash up and go to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Normal POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tou-san! I'm leaving now! I'll miss you so much! Do you want me to write you?"

"I'll miss you too, songbird. Yeah, write me whenever you can. And here." Terry handed Tsukino a den den mushi, "call me when you can get the chances, or when you have any problems. I'll always be here for you, don't forget me, okay?" He pulled her into a hug, and it looked like a father at an airport sending his little girl to New York for college.

"I'll never forget you, Tou-san. You have treated me kinder than any person in my world, and you were more of a father to me than my own father. The only way I'd ever forget you is if I forgot all of my memories with you. I'll call, and write, it'll be different without you, but I'll get used to it somehow. You work for the higher ups, right? Death and them, make sure you demand a raise, you deserve it!"

"Right! Oh, and remember, no regrets. You speak as if this isn't your world, but it is, Tsukino, please remember that this is your world now, and that you will always have a home here."

"Hai! No regrets! I promise, Tou-san, I won't forget that this is my world now. I'll find a place where I belong here." She gave him one last hug before gathering her bag that Terry had packed for her, and she ran to the village, tears streaming down her face. With the goal to get there before lunch.

(Tsukino's POV)

Hmmm… now that I've gotten here, let's see how far the story has progressed. And I know just the way to do it. Hmmm, oh! That merchant seems in for a little scare, I mean, oh, she seems nice.

"Excuse me. Miss? If I go straight ahead, the marine base that houses _Captain Morgan _will come into view, right? Sorry, I'm new here." As expected, all the people in the vicinity gasped, so that means Luffy isn't here yet. But what about Zoro? I know, I'll go check in with Rika and Ririka, I need a job anyway.

Let's see… Here we are! I walked inside the pub to see Zoro sitting on a stool, looking B.A. *er'day. Well, that answers that question. I decided to take a seat next to Mr. 'I always look cool, and I'm gonna cut ya if you get near me'. When I sat down, I heard several people gulp, and a few say something along the lines of, "Poor girl's gonna get it. What a shame." And "Poor thing." I held back my urge to punch the people who said that and addressed Ririka, saying,

"Oi! I'd like the best meal you have here, along with every single cake you've got. Don't worry, I can pay." My voice was low as I put the bag of Beli on the table. I heard the people behind me gulp again, this time in fear. Oops, I might have overdone it a bit.

"Um, ok." Ririka turned to get started on my order, and that's when Rika came out carrying ale and other drinks. When she got near me, she tripped on her own feet and dropped the assortment of beverages on my white *karate-gi.

"I'm so sorry! Really, really, gomen!" As she was fussing I realized the room was hushed waiting for me to unleash my wrath on her. I had everyone's attention, even Zoro looked over curiously to see what I'd do. He put a hand on his sword, just in case. I got off my stool and bent down to check her over.

"Are you alright? You took quite a fall there. Here," I offered her my handkerchief I got for my 14th birthday from Akane. When she didn't take it, I tended to the cut on her cheek from the broken glass. "You got hurt! You should be more careful next time, a girl's face is her most precious thing, and you're too cute to damage yours, okay?" To be honest, I love children, in my world, only Akane and the orphan kids would talk to me, so I have had a love for them. Besides, they have a hope that is so precious and important, and they are our future. Their dreams are the most pure, and Rika is just too cute for her own good, so I couldn't help but pamper her.

She looked up, shocked, and she wasn't the only one, the whole bar was surprised, too. Even Zoro had a raised eyebrow. I looked back to Rika and saw her eyes were glassy. She spoke in her adorable voice, "Gomen, Nee-san! I promise it won't happen again!" She then stood up, her face newly bandaged (I found an extra band-aid in my bag) and walked away. So I started to clean the mess up, by this time, everyone had already labelled be the 'nice, new girl' and gone back to what they were previously doing.

"Yo. Miss?" I say, now's a good a time as any to ask. Everyone went silent and looked at me, my bangs and grey beret were covering my eyes, creating a shadow, and my voice was a little low, so maybe they thought that I was mad.

"Yes, what is it? Oh! I'm sorry for the mess Rika made, please don't be mad! Oh, goodness how can I make it up to you…" Yup! She thought I was mad. Even Zoro had placed his hand back on his swords. (He had removed it when I was tending to Rika, apparently, I deemed no threat, but suddenly I do.)

"Pffft…Haha…Ahahahahaha! Chahahaha! Whew, oh man. Sorry, it's just… well um, you look so flustered, it's hilarious. Hehehe! Don't freak out, I'm not mad." I swear I just heard everyone sigh, even Zoro. "What's your name Ma'am?" Although I already know it.

"It's Ririka, and the girl who… spilled, on you is my daughter, Rika." She winced at the word 'spilled'.

"Well, Ririka, it seems you could use an extra pair of hands around here, whadda ya say?"

"Really!" She cleared her throat, "Um, I mean, yeah sure, that's acceptable." She totally wanted my help. Then I remembered how hungry I was.

"So Ririka."

"Yes dear?"

"Is my food done yet?" I remind her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that miss, um, uh…" Oh, my name, duh.

"I'm Tsukino. Fujimoto D. Tsukino!" I declare. I'm pretty sure I just saw money exchange hands, as the recipient, a wise old man, said something along the lines of,

"I told you she was a D, so pay up!"

"Thanks, Ririka." I say as she sets my large order on the table, I set my baker's notebook on the table and wrote any thoughts, ideas, ingredients, and techniques that I got from the delicious food. "Oishii! Arigato! This is delicious!"

I knew I should have expected when Helmeppo's dog came into the pub, but I still internally jumped. After the big fight with the idiotic onion head, Zoro was taken to the execution yard. So, for the past few weeks, I have been making pastries at around midnight and bringing them to him to (coughcoughforcecoughcough) him to eat them. Tonight I had finished a apricot tart and was on my way to give it to him.

"Tsukino"

"Zoro"

He had told me his name the first time I came, but he wouldn't let me break him out, not that I would've, that's Luffy's job, not mine, anyway, we had become good friends over the past three weeks, and I think he actually looks forward to eating my pastries, but he acts like he doesn't.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I needed some input on my new recipe, an apricot tart, and I thought of you first. I need to know if it's missing something."

"I can't eat, I made a pro-mph!" Aaand, this is where I interrupt him by stuffing his face with the pastry, in this case, an apricot tart, packed with nutrients and vitamins needed to keep the body strong and healthy, I do this every other night, you'd think he'd have learned by now.

"Thanks for the input, bye!" And this is the part where I leave before the marines notice me. When I get back to the bar, where I'm staying in one of the guest rooms, I put away all of my stuff and check on Ririka, then I'd kiss Rika on the forehead and say goodnight, then I'd go to my room to study vocal and baking techniques. But this time, when I got there, Rika was searching through one of my 7 baking journals. "Rika? What are you doing?" Those books are important to me, the first one I made with Akane, and the last six I have been working on since I got here. They don't only have my records, they also have my memories.

"I-I, um, well Psychic-nee-san, I wanted to make rice balls for, um, the nice Onii-san who saved me from the dog, so, um."

I smiled as I gently grabbed the book from her. "I'll help you make them tomorrow morning, but please, don't take my notebooks without asking, they are all really important to me." Rika had found out I can see the future and control water. For some reason, she had been awake the night I was training and heard me talking to myself about it.

"Hai! Gomen!" She bowed like a martial arts student.

"It's alright, but now you have to get to bed, I know you're tired." It's true, she was yawning.

"Hai! Goodnight, Nee-san!" She said as I turned out the lights.

"Goodnight Rika, sleep tight. Sweet dreams." I said as I went to my guest room, probably to study my notebooks and write about my baking experiences so I can make easier to follow recipes.

**Whooooooooooooohoooooooooooooo! **

**That's a weight off of my chest. I'm sorry, no Luffy in this chapter, but some in the next! I hope you guys liked it! If you didn't please review and tell me why. Constructive criticism appreciated! I love you all! please hold on til the end! Also, I don't know how to do a divider line, so if you know, please leave a comment below! Any questions, leave a comment and I'll get back to you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Strawhat

**Bwahahahaha! I'm back! guess who'll be introduced this chapter? If you guessed Luffy, you're correct! Also, lookie, coby will be in this chapter! Haha! Chopper! Use your adorableness to do the disclaimer!**

**Chopper: H-hai! A-Animagamaniac20000 does not own one piece, She is also scary, and demanding.**

**Me: Ehhh!**

**Nami: Aaand, starto!**

**Me: Hey! Only I can say that. Aaand, starto!**

** ~~O0O~~**

Recap: _"I-I, um, well Psychic-nee-san, I wanted to make rice balls for, um, the nice Onii-san who saved me from the dog, so, um."_

_ I smiled as I gently grabbed the book from her. "I'll help you make them tomorrow morning, but please, don't take my notebooks without asking, they are all really important to me." Rika had found out I can see the future and control water. For some reason, she had been awake the night I was training and heard me talking to myself about it._

_ "Hai! Gomen!" She bowed like a martial arts student._

_ "It's alright, but now you have to get to bed, I know you're tired." It's true, she was yawning._

_ "Hai! Goodnight, Nee-san!" She said as I turned out the lights._

~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~ 0O0~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Meeting the Strawhat Himself

(Normal POV)

Tsukino fell asleep on her desk, baking books and voice training guides piled high next to and under her head. She fell asleep late last night, but had gotten invaluable info and ideas on baking and singing. She was really tired, and if anyone other than Rika had woken her up, she probably would have ripped their head off, literally.

"Nee-san! Tsuki-nee! Can we make rice balls now?" Rika asked, dancing around the sleepy girl with excitement and energy to spare.

"Hmm? Rika? What time is it?" Our protagonist muttered, only to shoot up when she got the answer.

"It's 7:45. Let's go make some! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Rika had pulled the half asleep Tsukino down the stairs, but she didn't expect her to snap awake so easily. "Let's go-oh! Nee-san, you're so fast!"

"Yeah Rika, so how do you want to go about this? Do you know how to make Onigiri?"

"No, uh, I was hoping you could teach me. Hehe." Rika said bashfully, her face was bright red, and she was poking her index fingers together.

"Of course I can! So first you need to wash your hands, and then you…" And Tsukino proceeded to teach Rika how to make rice balls. "Remember, anything you make will taste delicious if you put your all your heart into it. And always finish with the wish of making the person eating it smile."

"Can we make them sweet? Like the pastries you make?" Rika asked, the stupid anime effect making her puppy dog eyes sparkle.

"Sure! Rika, grab the sugar jar. We'll make them sweet, I'm sure Zoro will like sweet foods."

"Hai!" And they both set to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Tsukino's POV)

"Tsukino?" Is that Ririka? I wonder what she wants. "Do you know where Rika is? She just disappeared." She said. Hmmm… Wait! Rika… sweet rice balls…disappeared…. Agh! Tsukino, you idiot! You love this anime so much, yet you can't even notice the day that your favorite character appears! Baka Tsukino! (If you guessed Coby, you would be correct! Haha! JK, I love Luffy!)

"I'll go look for her, don't worry Ririka, I'll find her, she's probably out with her friends." I sort of lied. Oh! Let's take the tray of éclairs I just finished.

I got there right when Rika was thrown over the wall. So I ran as fast as I could to get to Rika, I set the éclairs down first. I knew Luffy would catch her, but I still wanted to help. I ran straight to where Luffy and Rika had landed and started to speak.

"Rika! Goodness, I was worried! Are you two okay?" I asked while internally fangirling. I spotted the straw hat and picked it up, then held in a really, really girly squeal that threatened to break free. I walked over to Luffy and handed it to him, I decided to say something simple, but important, so I settled for, "Here. It seems important, I wouldn't want to lose it." Squeee! I just talked to _the_ future pirate king! I feel like I just died and went to One Piece. . . Oh wait, I did, but now it feels real. I can die happy.

"Yeah, thanks. It is important. Very important." Luffy's voice pulled me out of my stupor.

"Well, I'm glad you got it back. Oh! And thank you for saving Rika, I wouldn't have gotten here on time." I say, though I probably sound like a flustered idiot.

"Are you okay Luffy-san?" Coby ran up. "Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked Rika. "What a horrible guy."

"I agree, Helmeppo and his father are rotten people with messed up morals." I say, getting back on topic.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Coby asked Rika again. Wow, thank you for ignoring me, I feel so special. I looked over to see Luffy climbing the wall. So I decided to follow him.

"So you're a bad guy?" This was Luffy.

"You're still here?" Zoro replied.

"Being publicly humiliated, are you really strong?"

"Mind your own business!" Zoro is losing his temper, let's play around a little.

"You know, you didn't mind your own business when Rika was in trouble. So why tell anyone else to? Don't be such a hypocrite."

"You don't mind your own business either, Bluebrain!"

"Don't call me that, Mossball!" I yelled back.

"Then don't call me Mossball!"

"Fine, you Marimo!" I yell back, smirking.

Cue Luffy, with his hand on his hat, saying, "I would've escaped within 3 days." Hmm, guess I shouldn't steal the spotlight from my favorite character.

"I'm different from you. I'll survive just to show them. Definitely."

"What a stubborn guy." Funny that Luffy is the one to say that.

"Wait a sec."

"Eh."

"Can you get that?" OMG! Zoro DOES have a heart!

"Are you really gonna eat this?" he picks it up. "It's more of a dirt ball now." Luffy picks up the remaining sugary Onigiri.

"Just shut up and give it to me!" So Luffy did. I noticed something.

"You know Zoro. You act all tough and cool all the time, but you have a really big soft spot for children, don't you?" I say, checking over his wounds, I pulled out my handkerchief and cleaned up the more serious of his cuts. I clean them up every other time I come here, but only the big ones, and he can't stop me, because he's all tied up.

"You do, too. Remember when we met?" He says while chewing, Luffy is just watching us back and forth like a tennis match.

"Yup! I'll admit it, I love children! The cuter, the better! And we only met about 4 weeks ago." I then smiled a D smile and winked. Zoro swallowed, then started coughing.

"See, I told you it wa-"Luffy was cut off by Zoro.

"Tell… the kid… it was delicious." He said after coughing.

"See! I knew it! A soft spot for children, especially crying ones! Ha!" I pointed at him then straightened. I looked him over, confirming there were no new cuts, then headed back to the bar after saying, "I'll probably see you later, Zoro."

I got back just in time to see Helmeppo's ugly face. Rika was just ending her speech on why Zoro was actually a good person, but then ugly onion head decided to ruin everyone's precious hearing by speaking.

"Ehehehe! I am going to execute him tomorrow. That idiot thought I was actually gonna keep my promise, what a baka! Hey lady! Me and my men are gonna eat foe free! And I want the chick with the blue hair to serve me!" It's for Ririka, that's why I haven't ripped his tongue out yet, for Ririka and her bar. This isn't the first time he's made a pass at me, but I still wanted to punch him every time. He was still laughing and Luffy looked almost ready to punch him, so I decided, why not give him a little push?

I poured the whiskey that I was 'serving' him and his men, all over his head, and that seemed to have concreted the decision for Luffy. (He's probably too young for whiskey anyway, he ordered orange juice the last times he came in here, but he brought his men this time. Oh, the power of peer pressure.)Because of this, Onion head goes on his rant about how his father is a lieutenant captain, and I say what I've always wanted to say to him. "That shows what your father has done, but what have you done to earn my respect. Your father isn't anything to be proud of, in fact, you should be ashamed that such a horrible person is your father!" Oh that felt good. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Baka! The éclairs!

I left to go get them, after hanging up my apron. I got there before Luffy, so I found my éclairs and set them on top of a wall, the one far behind Zoro, because no one touches that wall, or is thrown into it. Then I walked up to Zoro and took a good look at him. "Yo." He looked up at me. "You know Zoro, even though you are tied up to this pole… you still look really cool."

If he wasn't tied to the pole, I'm pretty sure he would've done an anime fall. Oh, there's Luffy, time to go! I casually walk away as Zoro sweatdrops.

"You again? You have too much freetime." Zoro says.

"I'm gonna untie you and make you my nakama." Luffy stated.

"You're still on that? I told you, I'm gonna survive this to show them."

"Eh? But I already decided to make you part of my crew." Luffy said, and I wanted to laugh at his logic.

"Don't go deciding that yourself!" Zoro yelled, shark teeth showing.

"Hmm, you use a sword, right?" Luffy asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I use them." Them being the key word here.

"I'll go get it, so if you want it back, you have to become my nakama."

"What! You dirty trickster!" Zoro yells, then sweatdrops, "Hey, the base is the other way!" And this is where Luffy uses 'Gomu Gomu no Rocket' scaring the bejeezes out of Zoro.

"Pffft, Chahahahaha! That face you made was perfect! Oh I wish I had a camera." I laugh.

"Shut up, Bluebrain!" His shark teeth appear as Coby comes up to us. He starts his speech on saving Luffy, which I don't want to interrupt, but I still get annoyed at how little faith Coby has in Luffy, so I point it out.

"You know Coby, you should have more faith in Luffy. Yeah, Zoro is a strong and really cool person, and he will be a really successful pirate, but since when have you seen Luffy falter and not deliver? You of all people should know by now that until he is in the grand line, he will not need too much saving, and today is no exception. He will probably save us from marine gunfire, and not the other way around. He saved you from Alvida, didn't he? But go on, continue your speech, and don't mind me." I say, know I was being cryptic, but hey, why be a seer if you can't have a little fun?

They ended up staring at me for awhile, kinda awed and kinda confused by my words, then Coby goes back to untying Zoro. If only I had some water, I could cut the ropes. It was funny seeing Coby freeze when he finally figured out that I wasn't there to see Alvida, so I couldn't possibly have known about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Normal POV)

Tsukino looked for some water, then felt really stupid when she realized that she had her bag on. In her bag she has three water bottles, each two liters, two of which are mixed with salt to get the salt water effect. Before she could act, though, Morgan came out with his men and ordered for them to shoot. So Tsukino did what any cryptic loving person would do, she messed with them a little.

"5… 4… 3… 2… and… oh yeah, 1" And on 1, all of the marines flinched, fearing what would happen. When nothing did happen, Moran yelled.

"Fire!" As Zoro and Coby heard this, they closed their eyes, awaiting the doom that would never come.

"Luffy!"

"Strawhat!"

"You!"

"That won't work! Hahahahaha!" Luffy laughed, bouncing back the bullets. "Didn't I tell you? I'm strong!"

"Just what in the world are you?!" Zoro asked, freaked out.

"I'm Luffy. The man who'll become King of the Pirates!"

** ~~~0o0~~~**

**Ohhh! Burn! So cool! If luffy is your favorite character, leave a comment down below. Also, if you guys had any questions, please ask, I want this story to make as much sense as possible. So what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Didn't really care, but just wanted to pass the time? Tellllll meeeee! I'm dying of anticipation! Do tell me if I should continue. Thank you guys so much for reading, you guys make my day!**

**Chopper: Review, that way my cuteness won't be in vain!**

**Me: Chopper, your cuteness is never in vain.**

**Chopper: Shhh! Do you want reveiws or not?**

**Me: oh. never mind. Reveiw! And I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4: Join what? Your crew!

**Hullo! Yo peole who read my stories! I like you! And I'm back! Whoooooohooooooo! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was my birthday, and I didn't have any time to. Thanks so much for the support!**

**DorkyFox asked me, "**I have a question!(waves arms in the air frantically) R ya going to add romance? I would love a LuffyxOC! Those are the best! Ya can do what ever ya want, it's up to ya! Great chapter by the way! Loved it! Can't wait for more! Byee"

**And I want you to know, Yes! There will be romance! Leave a comment and tell me who you want it to be with, I love Luffy so much, so I'm sort of leaning towards him, tell me what you think!**

**Tsukino: Just get on with it, baka!**

**Me: Hey! That's not nice. Be more respectful, I created you, and I can delete you! Besides, don't you want to fall in love?**

**Tsukino: ... yes ma'am**

**Me: Good, now on to the the chapter. Luffy! Disclaimer, and in return, meat.**

**Luffy: AnimangaManiac20000 does not own One Piece! But she does have some meat, which I will now eat.**

**Me: *sigh* Time to go shopping for more meat, my fridge is probably be cleaned out in a few seconds anyway.**

**Robin: And now we shall start this chapter.**

**Me: Haiiii!**

**~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~0~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~0~~~~~~0~~~~**

Recap: _"Fire!" As Zoro and Coby heard this, they closed their eyes, awaiting the doom that would never come._

_ "Luffy!"_

_ "Strawhat!"_

_ "You!"_

_ "That won't work! Hahahahaha!" Luffy laughed, bouncing back the bullets. "Didn't I tell you? I'm strong!"_

_ "Just what in the world are you?!" Zoro asked, freaked out._

_ "I'm Luffy. The man who'll become King of the Pirates!"_

__Aaand Start__

(Normal POV)

"Become the pirate king? Do you know what you're saying?!" Zoro yelled

Luffy, being the simple minded baka he is, replied, "The Pirate King is the Pirate King. What else would it mean?"

"I was surprised too, but Luffy is serious!" Coby said, admiration radiating off of him. "That's the person he is." The he started sharing Luffy's dream.

"Here, I brought your sword, I didn't know which one, so I took all three. Which one is it?" Luffy said, holding up the swords to Zoro.

"All of them, I use Santoryuu."

"You'll take them right? Fighting alongside me means being hunted down by the government as a villain. Or would you rather be killed by marines?" This is said by Luffy while he was smiling, so Tsukino was beginning to think that he was really evil… in a good way, of course. Zoro voiced her thoughts.

"You're the son of the Devil. Fine. If it's between that or death… I've got to become a pirate."

"Great! You'll be my nakama! Yosh! This is great!" Tsukino interrupted Luffy by saying,

"You still have the marines to fight, Mr. Pirate King." Then she turned to Zoro, "Here, I'll cut the ropes."

"With what?" Coby and Zoro said in unison, just as the marines start charging. She lifts her water bottles.

"With these." She then proceeds to dump them on the ground around her feet, gaining everyone's (minus marine people) attention.

"Don't screw around with me, we don't have time for this!" Zoro yelled. But then Tsukino closed her eyes and said softly,

"Umi no… Crescents!" And the second that she finished speaking, the water shot up and cut off the ropes, they are shaped like crescent moons and are as sharp as any blade. Like a water bender, she allowed the water to flow back into their bottles before strapping them onto her waist with strings she found in her backpack. (Terry really thinks of every scenario.)

"Cool!" Luffy yelled, just as soon as the marines caught up, luckily Zoro was paying attention.

SHING! CLANG!

"Woah! Cool!" Luffy yelled again. Zoro took the liberty to speak.

"Move and you're dead." He said to the marines. You could see the shining stars that appeared in her eyes. You wouldn't notice just by looking at her, but she was internally squealing at being so close to her two most favorite characters.

"He's too scary!" A marine said.

"I'll be a pirate, you have my word. By opposing the marines, I've become a wanted man. But let me make things clear, I'll always pursue my ambition!"

"Ambition?"

"I will become the world's greatest swordsman! If you get in the way of that goal, I'll make you commit seppuku as an apology."

"The world's greatest swordsman? That's perfect! I'd have no less on the Pirate King's crew!" Luffy declared.

"You're cocky! It doesn't matter if it's as a devil or a saint, my name will be known on all of the four seas!"

"Kill them now! Morgan ordered.

"Get down! Gomu Gomu no… Whip!"

"What are you?" Zoro asked, semi stunned and semi amazed.

"I'm a rubber man! I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit."

"So he did eat a devil fruit." Morgan, Captain of the obvious points out.

"Captain! They're too strong!" One marine says.

"Zoro alone could defeat us!" Another said. The other marines all agreed.

"Those who believe what was just said, shoot yourselves in the head! We have no need for weaklings!" Morgan orders. The sick thing is that some of them looked as if they were actually considering doing it.

Luffy ran up and attacked Morgan, who was barely able to block on time. "How dare you attack me, Axe Hand Morgan!"

"I'm Luffy, nice to meetcha!" He said before dodging. The axe had swung down, cracking the ground into two.

"Wow, he only introduced himself, such anger management problem." Tsukino says, chibi faced as marines came from behind to attack her. She dodged and pooped open one of her bottles. "Umi no…Baseball bat!" Her water formed into a baseball bat and she knocked out all of the marines. They are all fighting for their lives out of fear of Morgan, so why kill them? She was against killing anyway. Morgan, on the other hand…

"Die!" He yells, then gets punched on the face again by Luffy.

"Wait Strawhat!" Don't move or I'll kill him!" Onion, ahem, Helmeppo shouts.

"Luffy! Don't let me get in the way of your dream!" Coby shouts. Tsukino sneaks up behind Helmeppo like a cat as she stealthily pickpockets him of all of the really girly, and really expensive jewelry.

"Yo. Coby isn't afraid of dying." Luffy states, getting ready to punch him.

"Don't move! I said don't move! I'll kill him!"

"Do you really think that you'll be able to? To pull the trigger?" Tsukino says calmly, freaking Helmeppo out, but giving Coby a little bit of courage.

"Luffy! Behind you!" Coby stutters out.

"Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!" Luffy attacks Helmeppo, and Tsukino catches Coby, who was pushed by the pressure. "Nice…" He stands up, "Zoro." Luffy looks over his shoulder.

"It was nothing… Captain." Zoro replied, swords in his mouth, B. all over the town.

Tsukino helps Coby stand, then walks over to Zoro as a marine said, "Morgan… was defeated…" And then they all started cheering and throwing their hat up in the air.

"Urrgh… rghg…" Zoro mumbles as he falls, Tsukino, being prepared for this, caught him, then gently set him down on the ground. "So….. Hungry." Which sparks a memory for Tsukino.

"About that, I brought some éclairs for you, and the two heroes over there. They're freshly baked!" Tsukino pointed to the éclairs and then gestures to Luffy and Coby. "You can eat them on the way to the pub, then we can get you guys cleaned up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Time skip, brought to you by, Marimos Marimos everywhere!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Tsukino's POV)

"What a meal! Not eating for 3 weeks sure makes a guy hungry." Zoro says while patting his stomach. I catch his eye and he gives me a knowing look, not eating for 3 week, pft, yeah right. I set another plate down for Luffy and take the empty plates that the black hole named Luffy cleaned off, and boy, were there lots of 'em.

''Done already? Lightweight!" Luffy calls as he stuffs another forkful in that pit he calls a mouth.

"How can you eat more than a man who was half starved to death?" Zoro complains. I again set down another plate for Luffy and cleaned up the newly emptied plates.

"It's good! Right Coby?" Luffy argues. I take Coby's plates and pat his head, not missing the blush tinted on his cheeks as I ruffled his hair. What a sweetheart! "Oh, I'm sorry, I ate a lot, too."

"It's alright, you helped save the town after all." Ririka says, smiling.

"You were so cool!" Rika coos, awed by the awesomeness that is Luffy.

"Yeah! I'm gonna get better, too. And one day, I'll be King of the Pirates!" Luffy proudly declares.

"What I don't get, is how you predicted Luffy would save us." Zoro said.

"You also knew about Alvida, and my name before I told you. How did you know?" Coby asked, gaining attention from Rika, Zoro, and Luffy, while also making me freeze.

"Yeah, I noticed you weren't here to see chibi-chan crying, but you still know that she did, why is that?" Zoro jumped in, seeing how uncomfortable I was, and jumping at the chance to see me squirm. Jerk.

"I… um, well you see-" I was cut off by Rika.

"Nee-san is Psychic! She can see things before they happen! It's really super coo-mph!" She was silenced by my hand over her mouth.

"Ehehehehe, I'll go… do the dishes, Rika, come with me, bye!" I rush, then speed to the back door. "Rika, please don't go saying that to just anyone. It's fine for them, because they are trustworthy, but I don't want you mentioning it to anyone else, okay?"

"Okay! I pinky promise!" She replied, then thought for a moment, "Will you sing for us?! Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Rika says while dragging me back into the front of the pub.

"Please for what, Rika?" No, not Ririka, if you find out, then I'll have no choice…

"I want Tsuki-nee-san to sing for us!" Rika says with a Cheshire grin, she purposely raised her voice so everyone in the pub would hear. Everyone went silent, but Zoro, Coby and Luffy were quiet so that they could see what was going on.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. Why not?" Ririka says.

"Sing Born for this!" someone yells.

"No! Keep Holding On!"

Tsukino tried to listen to all of the requests, but finally couldn't take it. "I'll sing I need a hero, okay!"

"We haven't heard that one before!"

"Good! Then it'll be a surprise." I say back. I sat on the windowsill and looked up the sky as I sang. (see bottom for song) The last one for tonight is Shatter Me, and I'll have Ririka play the violin for me."

"I haven't played in a while, Tsukino."

"You'll get the hang of it, I promise." I say, and she gets out her old violin case and I tune it, and then we start playing. (again, look below)

"Give it up for Ririka!" I say, then I sang a few more songs. When I finished, I went back to serving as I listened in on Luffy and Zoro's conversation. I know it's not good, but still.

"And now I got a new nakama!" Luffy said.

"So, captain, how many crew members do we have?" Zoro asked.

"Wait, just…" They weren't in my line of sight, so I couldn't see any actions they were making.

"Yup! But I want to recruit her, too." I couldn't turn to see who he was talking about, it would be rude to the customer whose order I'm taking. But this dialogue isn't in the anime or manga, so maybe Nami is here. Oh well, what I don't know can't hurt me, that's the saying, right?

"Alright captain, I'm all for her being on the crew, so, what boat do we have?" There was a pause before Zoro yelled, "That's the ship?!"

"For now, but I'm gonna get a really huge one! And I want a pirate flag, too."

"I have an idiot for a captain." Zoro says, so Coby puts a hand on his back.

''Don't be discouraged Zoro, Luffy was just born without that part in your brain that plans things!"

I think I've over stayed my welcome, it would hurt Ririka's business to just be a bad employer and wait for her to fire me, so I'll just quit. "Hey, Ririka, I'm quitting today." I say casually as I wipe down a table.

"WHAT!?" She yells, gaining everyone's attention.

"I need to go out, see the world. I can't become the world's best pastry chef if I'm slacking off. I need to try out all sorts of foods, and create my own style, one that everyone will love to eat. I want everyone to love the sweets that I make. I'm leaving after my shift. Goodbye Ririka." I whisper, making sure not to attract attention. I put away my apron and walked up to my room with her, and we stopped outside of my guest room. "I'll miss you." I say, tears stinging my eyes. She was crying, too.

"Be safe, okay?" She said.

"Yeah. Also, can you do me a favor?" I say, thinking of Otou-san.

"What is it?"

"The recluse on the other side of the village, past the empty lot. Give him my farewell for me. Tell him… Tell him, 'See ya later Otou-san, I love you.' Can you do that for me?" I ask, tears streaming down my face.

"Yeah, I'll do that." I heard yelling downstairs.

"You should probably go, the only one that can keep them in order is you." I say, turning to the door.

"Yeah. We'll miss your sweets, and your voice, but most of all, we'll miss your presence in the pub, we all liked you here." She said before retreating down the stairs.

I grabbed all of my stuff and went through the stuff Terry-otou-san packed me. A small backpack with my water bottles and 3 large training books that the higher ups gave to him to give to me, and a duffel bag. In the duffel bag, there was four felt emergency blankets folded tightly to the size of an Iphone, a few normal bottles of fresh water, my important notebooks, a locket that was attachable to the one that I was wearing, a sun hat, 3 shirts, 3 shorts, and 2 sundresses. I also had a pair of blue and brown sandals,, a brush, and hairties. (My hair is pretty long.) I have some emergency food (just add water!) and a nice butterfly knife. Once I was all packed, I jumped out the window. ( On the second floor, but I'm bad at goodbyes, and one thing won out over the other.

Well I should probably go to the docks to see if there is a boat ready to sail anytime soon. I walked to the docks and took in the sunset on the ocean, it was breathtaking. I can paint, but never as good as I wish I could. Maybe if I practice? Hmm… I stopped at the edge of the dock and took a long look at my reflection. It was the first time that I had actually looked at myself.

My green eyes always seemed to glow, and it freaked me out, they were like that since I was born, I remember my mom telling me how scary I looked all the time. My dark, almost black, navy blue hair went past my shoulders, but it got darker once I got to the anime. My skin is tan, and pretty smooth and all in all, I'm a pretty looking person. If I tried, I could be beautiful, just like Akane, but it still wouldn't feel beautiful. I won't change myself unless necessary, besides, I like to think of myself as a very far from vain person, and I like to keep it that way. I looked at the water again, and this time, I saw a… a man? Wait, since when did I have three earring? And green hair? Is that… Aaah! I turned into Zoro!

Suddenly, I couldn't touch the ground, and I was looking at white. No, I didn't get a vision; this isn't the same feeling. Am I being carried?

"Luffy, I got her. Are we leaving now?"

I know that voice. Oh, no. I'm staring at Zoro's back. I'm being carried by Zoro. Zoro – Kidnapped - Me. What!

"Good job, Zoro! Let's go! Next step… Grand Line!" That is Luffy, definitely.

Suddenly, I was dropped into a boat. "Ow! You know, Mossball, you could be more gentle," I say, looking at the guy in front of me. He scoffed and reclined, cradling his swords. "Why did you guys kidnap me?" I ask. (Looking back on the day today, I realized how dense I really am.)

"What's your name?" Luffy asked.

"I'm Fujimoto D. Tsukino. Why?"

"Join my crew, Tsukino!" He demanded, like the captain he is.

3… 2… 1… "EHHHH!" Cue the revelation of every sign that he was going to ask me all suddenly crashing into my view. "N-no. I can't…. I'm sorry." If I join I would be the weak link. I don't want to mess anything up. "I've seen your future; I'd only get in the way." I can't do that to my favorite pirate crew.

"I have already decided!" Luffy said, smiling a D smile.

"Wha-? But I can't! I don't want to ruin your precious future!"

"What do you mean by that?" Zoro asked me.

"It means, um… that I… well, I-"…

"Luffy! Tsukino! Thank you for always being there! I'll always remember you! We are still friends, right?" With perfect timing, Coby interrupts, saving me.

"Yeah!" Luffy yells back as Coby salutes, along with the other marines.

"Well, a marine saluting a pirate, I haven't heard of that before." Zoro said, continuing with the story. That's when I realized we were already quite a ways away from the dock.

"Wait! You kidnappers! ARGH!" I exclaim. Luffy just smiles and puts a hand on his hat and Zoro, well, Zoro falls asleep. "Fine! You win for now. Get some sleep; I'll keep watch."

"You sure?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. You need a blanket?" I asked taking out the extra blankets.

"Sure."

"Here."

"Thanks." He said, taking the blanket as I wrap one around Zoro. "What were you going to say before? Why don't you want to join my crew?"

"What!? No, I want to join more than anything! But…. "

"But what? If you want to join, then join!" Luffy said.

"I'm not strong. I've only trained two years. My powers are out of whack; and, I don't know how to treat nakama. I've never had any friends other than Akane and Keri, and they are both dead to me now. Do you really think I'd be useful to the Pirate King and his crew?" I said. And, now it's out, I realize that I'm insecure because I've never been accepted. So, being accepted so suddenly and completely is really hard to … well, accept. A drop of water lands on my hand and I realize that I have been crying.

"Of course! You are the best singer I've ever heard, and you make the tastiest sweets! You smile a lot and you're nice; you're also really cool, and you control water! Why wouldn't you be useful?"

I paused right here. I didn't know what to say, so I rubbed my eyes and leaned forward to give him a hug. "Thanks, Luffy. And, Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe – just maybe I'll join."

"Really!" He pulled back, smiling his signature D grin.

"Maybe! Now go to sleep." I scold.

"Hai!" He said, going to bed.

~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~

**Yah! new chapter done! Happy after birthday to me! I hope you guys liked it! floating on the sea next chapter! ****The song links I used for this chapter are right here. Shatter me, by Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hales is watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE and Holding out for a hero/ I need a hero is watch?v=O2_x9np5w1k If you don't like these songs, you can always imagine that she sang a different song. That's why I didn't add the lyrics. I don't own either of these songs, but I do have a love for them.**

**Nami: Review please! I'll be in the next chapter most likely, and if not, I'll be in the one after that!**

**Me: Please review! Nami! Are you excited to meet Tsukino?**

**Nami: Does she like to blackmail?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Nami: Mysterious, i like that.**

**Hahaha! Thank you guys for reading, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	5. Chapter5: Captain Bugs the crap outta me

**Gaaaah! I'm so sorry for not updating! I had a lot of work to do, the first term is coming up! But here it is! So with no further ado, disclaimer! I do not own OP! But I wish I did! Also, I'm pretty sure that this will be a Luffy x OC fic, I got a lot of PM's, but I won't decide till the end of this week, so you might still be able to convince me otherwise!**

Recap:

_"Thanks." He said, taking the blanket as I wrap one around Zoro. "What were you going to say before? Why don't you want to join my crew?"_

_ "What!? No, I want to join more than anything! But…. "_

_ "But what? If you want to join, then join!" Luffy said._

_ "I'm not strong. I've only trained two years. My powers are out of whack; and, I don't know how to treat nakama. I've never had any friends other than Akane and Keri, and they are both dead to me now. Do you really think I'd be useful to the Pirate King and his crew?" I said. And, now it's out, I realize that I'm insecure because I've never been accepted. So, being accepted so suddenly and completely is really hard to … well, accept. A drop of water lands on my hand and I realize that I have been crying._

_ "Of course! You are the best singer I've ever heard, and you make the tastiest sweets! You smile a lot and you're nice; you're also really cool, and you control water! Why wouldn't you be useful?"_

_ I paused right here. I didn't know what to say, so I rubbed my eyes and leaned forward to give him a hug. "Thanks, Luffy. And, Luffy?"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Maybe – just maybe I'll join."_

_ "Really!" He pulled back, smiling his signature D grin._

_ "Maybe! Now go to sleep." I scold._

_ "Hai!" He said, going to bed._

**Chapter 3: Captain Bugs the Crap Outta Me, and Then Nami.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's about 3 in the morning, and I'm pretty bored.

"Ba-dup ba-dup ba-dup ba-dup." The Den Den Mushi said. I pick up.

"Hello? Otou-san? What is it?"

"The higher ups have seen your progress, and they are fine with you being a straw hat. Also, when you get to the grand line, search for an old woman named Natalie. She will train you. You will know her when you see her. Goodbye, songbird. I love you."

"I love you, too, Otou-san."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_ (Normal P.O.V.)_

"Man, I'm hungry." Zoro says.

"Don't complain, Zoro. You've had worse." Tsukino states calmly.

"Shut up, woman! Hmmm… a bird."

"Let's eat it!" Luffy yells.

"You know, if we see it from here, it is probably huge, right?" She tried to reason.

"Huh? How?" Zoro says, ignoring Tsukino. Well, my input was taken seriously.

"Like this!" Luffy says, stretching to get it. "Gomu Gomu Rocket!"

"Oh, I see." He sits back and cradles his swords, again.

"Help! Ahhhh!" Luffy screams suddenly.

"Baka! What are you doing?" Zoro says, rowing towards the bird.

"Told you." Tsukino pointed out, also rowing.

"Help. Let us on your boat!" the buggy pirates say.

"There's no time, you'll have to climb on, yourselves!" Zoro yells.

"What!" They yelled, but climbed on anyway.

"Wow, you guys actually got on." Zoro said.

"I'm impressed." Tsukino said, nodding.

"Were you trying to kill us!?" The three of them yell, shark teeth showing. "Stop this boat, we're Buggy Pirates and we're taking over." One exclaims.

What? "Huh?" Tsukino and Zoro say at the same time.

(2 minutes later)

"Sorry! We didn't know this was pirate hunter Zoro's boat. Forgive our rudeness!"

"Well hurry, we just lost our friend because of you. So keep rowing!"

"Yessir!"

"Zoro, do you think I should join the crew?" Tsukino asked, fidgeting.

"Hmm… Why do you ask?" He replied.

"There's nothing I could do for this crew. I'd only bring you down. That's why I wanted your opinion, you seem like the older brother," or mother hen, "I've never had, and I would have come to him first, so I just wanted to get your thoughts on the topic."

Zoro replied with, "Join or don't join, it's your choice, but know that both Luffy and I like your presence, that seems reason enough. Besides, do your really think Luffy will let you leave, if I'm going down, you're going down with me. I may not know what to say, but that is what I think."

"Thanks Zoro. I'll think about it, but really, you kidnappers, what am I going to do with you. Hmmm, Luffy is probably too stubborn to let me leave, so if I were to leave, I'd have to sneak away in the night."

"Knowing Luffy, he'll probably get into trouble once he reaches land." Zoro states.

"Knowing Luffy, he'll probably get into trouble once he… does anything" Tsukino corrects.

"Touché"

"Excuse me miss, but we wanted to say, um…" One pirate said, twiddling his thumbs, then all three of them turned around and started whispering.

"We wanted to say, that you are really gorgeous!" Another exclaimed.

"Not just gorgeous, you look like a goddess sent from the sea!" The last one said.

"Sanji much?" Tsukino whispered, then said louder, to cover it up, "Thank you, you are so kind to say that." Only to have them blush like idiots, unbeknownst to the blunette. If you couldn't already tell, she is quite dense sometimes.

"But what now bro?" One said.

"That's true, if Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and treasure…"

"Yeah…"

"Hm? Who's this Buggy guy?" Zoro asks.

"You've never heard of Buggy? He's…" And this is where Tsukino tuned out, and only came back into the conversation when she heard,

"She seems like a good navigator. We'll need one." Zoro said, looking as thoughtful as a lazy Marimo can look.

"Yeah Zoro, maybe we'll find one on the next island. Oh look! We're here." Tsukino said. Then there was a big explosion.

"That must be one of Captain Buggy's buggy balls." A pirate says, it seems he's the leader of the three.

"Buggy balls?" Zoro asks.

"My bet is that Luffy is in the direction of the explosion. Let's go." Tsukino infers, pointing towards the blown up houses.

"Yeah!" Zoro says, walking off, but in the opposite direction of where Tsukino pointed.

"Baka! That's the opposite way!" Tsukino yells, shark teeth showing.

"Oh." Zoro says and runs off in the right direction. They both end up running till they get to the

place where Luffy is being held in a cage. They stop the fight with sword hilts or water.

"Hey now… How many of you are taking on one girl at once?"

"Che. You see Zoro, it's because they know they couldn't possibly win against a girl in a fair

fight." Tsukino confirms.

"Zoro! Tsukino! How did you get here?" Luffy yelled, excited. Tsukino stood up straight, then

turned to Luffy.

"Baka! You can't go getting stolen by birds! And now you're in a cage. Jeeze, don't shirk your

responsibilities." Tsukino pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Tsukino." Zoro said, then turned to Nami. "You hurt?" He

asked.

"Eh?" was her intelligent reply.

"Are you hurt?" He asked again.

"No, I'm not…"

"Let me see your hands, Nami." Tsukino demanded.

"How did you know my…" She trailed off as Tsukino gently took her hands. With one hand,

Tsukino pops open the fresh water bottle in her hip and used the water to heal her hands.

"Umi no… heal." Tsukino says softly. She can heal first degree burns and small scrapes and cuts,

like if you'd fallen off a bike. She can't heal a bullet wound or stab wound, but she can ease the pain and make it a little more bearable.

"H-how?" Nami says, looking at her perfectly fine hands.

"Did he say Zoro?" A pirate said, making all of the other incompetent pirates mumble in startle and fear.

"So you're pirate hinter Zoro. Come to take my head?" Buggy asks.

"No, I'm no longer interested, I gave up pirate hunting. Zoro declines, then explains.

"I'm interested though. Killing you will increase my name. Buggy says.

"Don't try. You'll die." Zoro said bluntly, the B.A. look starting up once again.

"Heh. Really?" Buggy said, readying his swords.

"Guess words aren't enough for you." Zoro said, unsheathing his sword. Buggy charges and Zoro cuts him up. "He had no resistance at all." Tsukino inches towards Zoro.

"Woah. He's weak!" Luffy said. Then all of the pirates started laughing.

"What? Their captain was just killed and they're laughing!" Nami yelled, confused.

"What's so dang funny?!" Zoro yell. Tsukino remembered that as the queue, and pushed Zoro out of the way.

"What's the big idea, Tsu- hey, Tsukino?" Tsukino was holding her abdomen in pain. She fell to her knees.

"Tsukino!" Luffy yells.

"What's with that arm?" Nami exclaims.

"What in the …" Zoro trails off as the hand and sword pull away from Tsukino's back.

"The chop-chop fruit. That's the name of the fruit I ate." He laughs, "I'm a man who can't be cut!"

"His body reattached itself! I thought devil fruits were only a rumor!" Nami said.

"Chop-chop? You mean he's a monster?" Luffy, the rubber man, said.

"I didn't hit any vitals, but it's a serious wound! I win, Zoro, you had a girl save you!" Buggy yelled.

"You're too much, Captain," One pirate cried. Then they all started chanting. While Zoro was distracted, someone crept up and stabbed him in the abdomen, almost exactly where it would've been if Buggy had stabbed him, only a little deeper. (Poor Tsukino, she went through all that trouble, too.)

"Buggy! Buggy! Buggy! Buggy….."

"Attacking from behind is cowardly, you big nose!" They all freeze.

"Who're you calling big nose!" Buggy yelled, throwing his hand and its attached sword at Luffy, which he catches in his teeth.

"I'm going to defeat you!" Luffy informed.

"Hah! How're you going to do that? You're in a cage! Fire the buggy ball!"

"Zoro, Tsukino! Run!" Luffy says as the pirates attack.

"They came to save you and you're telling them to run? Wha-!" Nami exclaims.

"Got it, captain." Zoro says, picking the cage up and running. Tsukino stands up, a hand on her wound, and runs with them.

"Come on, Nami!" She yells, then looks and sees Nami is not there. "Or, not."

They get to the middle of town and set down.

"Oi, Tsukino, you're hurt." Luffy states.

"So is Zoro; he got stabbed, too. I just got the brunt of the attack." Tsukino evades.

"Just shut up and sit tight," he replies. "I'm doing this my way."

"What's with this guy?" Nami asks.

"Luffy, who's the girl?" Zoro ignores Nami.

"Oh, she's our navigator, Nami." Luffy simply states.

"What the heck are you guys?"

"Move, you're in the way."

"Why are you so determined? You're just a pirate?" Nami wonders out loud. Then, she stood and walked away.

"You know, Zoro, I can help out. You don't have to drag him by yourself." Tsukino points out. Zoro was dragging the cage into the square with Tsukino walking behind.

"Be quiet; I'm stopping here." Zoro collapsed on the pavement in front of a dog.

"Oh hey, Chouchou!" Tsukino walks over.

"A dog?" Luffy questions, then scoots over and makes faces. "Hey Zoro, it's just sitting there."

"Who cares?" Zoro replied, sitting down next to the cage at the step of the shop. "It's just a dog."

"Maybe it's dead. Hey, doggy. Oi!" He yelled, poking the dog. Then it started biting him. "Hey! Let go, let go!"

"The heck! Don't play around!" He falls over, "I've lost too much blood."

Nami walks up and steps in front of the cage.

"Yo, navigator." Luffy greets.

"Here, take it." Nami says as she tosses the key. "You did save me, after all."

"It's the key to my cage! Did you get it just for me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. This means we're even now." She elaborates.

"I'm saved!" sighed Luffy as he reached for the key only to have it eaten by the dog. "Dang you! That wasn't food, you stupid dog! Spit it out! Come on! Spit out the key!"

"Hey! Stop picking on Chouchou, you punk!" says an old man, walking up.

"Chouchou?" Luffy stopped.

"Who're you, old man?" Zoro questions.

"I'm Boodle, the mayor of this town. Who are you guys!?" Looking over the group, he spots Zoro and Tsukino, "Oh my, those are some serious injuries. Were you attacked by Buggy?" He pauses, then continues, "You really should see a doctor."

0000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Tsukino's P.O.V.)

I know I should sleep but I wanted to study my powers a little more. Hmmm, let's see….

'Your powers are a skill, but they are available only to you. Nevertheless, they are a skill, so the more you use them, the less effort you'll need to use them. Right now, you are a level one priestess, as that is what they are called. In this life, you were blessed at birth by the goddess of ocean and knowledge Lady Luna. She is known as the moon and her power is strongest at night. All blessed children carry the power of their patron and are marked as priest or priestess by the color of hair and eyes. Once you are a high priestess, your power will be accessible without chants or incantations. If you use a high level power when you are not ready, your body goes through withdrawals like tiredness and soreness. You might also lose any desire to do anything for the surrounding days, so use with much caution. The more righteous and just the cause is, the more experience you'll gain. Also, when you become a level 3 priestess, you will be able to negate poisons. There are 59 different levels of a priestess before you will become a high priestess, or level 60 priestess. Keep in mind that there are organizations against the gods and goddesses. These are organizations that seek to kill priests and priestesses as they are the chosen children of their gods.'

'This book has been infused with your powers for the past 2 years and will change to train you based on your changing level of experience. If the gods ever have a job for you, a crescent moon will appear on the back of your right hand and you'll need to turn to the notification page at the back of the book. Check this page every time a sun symbol appears on your left hand. It means you have levelled up and this chapter will tell you what training you need and what you have mastered.'

I looked down the page, and in fancy curly letters, it said, 'Fujimoto D. Tsukino, Level 3 ocean priestess, Level 11 power of Delphi.'

I wonder what is going on outside. Shrugging, I sigh, "Oh well," I'll take a nap. Sleeping on one's knowledge helps to ponder it better. It's a proverb I heard… or made up, either one.

0000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was woken up by the ceiling collapsing on me. Then Luffy started yelling at me. Oh, and Zoro. "Tsukino! Oi! Zoro! Are you alive?"

"Talk about a rude awakening." Zoro said, pushing the rubble off of himself. I decided to stay quiet, just to see what they did. "I'm still tired. Oi Tsukino! Tsukino?"

"Tsukino! Oi!" Luffy started yelling, even Nami looked worried. Hm, how should I answer them… Oh! I know!

"I think this is it… I'm too tired to live anymore. Goodbye cruel world!" I say, sitting up, reaching my hand to the sun, and then promptly falling back down onto my back and pretending to die.

"Tsukino. No!" Luffy dashed over, and crouched down next to me. "Oi! Tsukino, get up." Ok, I've had my fun, let's, pretend, like nothing happened.

I sit up. "Eh, Luffy? What's wrong? You look like you've seen someone die. Are you okay?" I say, putting the back of my hand to his forehead.

"But you died." Zoro said.

"Eh!? Zoro, don't be crazy, this could never kill me, I'm too awesome to die in such a dumb way." I say, looking dead serious. He decided to pull out the shark teeth.

"Who are you calling crazy, woman?!" He yelled. Luffy decided now was the best time to laugh.

"How are they not dead?" Nami asks in disbelief.

"Great! You're still alive!" Luffy laughs.

"This is unforgivable! I've had enough. They have no right to destroy 40 years of our hard work! I'm the mayor, it's my responsibility to protect the town!" Boodle declared, then started charging. Nami held him back.

"Wait! Hold on Mr. Mayor!" She stuttered out.

"There are some fights a man cannot run from. Isn't that right, kid?"

"It sure is old man!" Luffy agrees.

"Don't encourage him! What good can it possibly do?!" Nami yelled. "This is recklessness!"

"I'm aware of that!" Boodle yells, shocking Nami enough to shake her hold and run off. "Here I come Buggy the clown!"

"He was crying." Nami pointed out. It made something inside me snap, something reminded me of Keri, she was my real first friend, and another test subject, like me.

"Really! I hadn't noticed." Luffy says.

"He has it…" I say, gaining the undivided attention of the crew.

"Has what?" Zoro asked.

"A treasure. Something that means so much to him that if he died, he'd be fine with it. It's really wonderful, to care for something so much." I put a hand on my locket. "I've got one, too. It's nothing big, no fancy gems or anything. But it means the world to me, like the town does to Mr. Boodle. He knows it's reckless to go and try to fight Buggy, but it would be more devastating to sit back and watch his most important thing be destroyed." I clutched my necklace tight, "I believe that is why Boodle decided to fight. Because a treasure, a treasure is something worth fighting for." I turned to the straw hats and smiled.

Zoro blinked and set a remedy for the tension by saying, "This is getting pretty intense!"

"Sure is!" Luffy agreed, laughing.

"This is no laughing matter!" Nami scolded.

"It's okay, I like the Ossan, I won't let him die." Luffy stated.

Zoro walked up and put an arm on his swords. "I guess that's an order."

" I won't sit back and let you two have all the fun!" I say running up. I sort of healed my wound a bit, it huts still, and I can't heal myself for longer than a minute, so it was pretty hard.

"You too? But you're injured." Nami pointed out. Zoro decided to answer for you.

"The injury to my body… is nothing compared to the injury my pride would sustain if I were defeated." Then he took his bandana off of his arm and tightened it around his head.

"I've had worse." Was my explanation.

"We're headed to the grand line, I'm gonna get that map back!" Luffy said. "Be our nakama, Nami!" He put his hand out.

"I'm not gonna become a pirate!" She slapped his hand, "But why don't we join forces and help each other for now?" She smiled.

There's no doubt that Luffy took that for a yes. We ran up and got there just as Buggy was strangling Boodle. Luffy grabbed Buggy's hand and started crushing it.

"I'm here to defeat you, just as I promised!" He said letting go of Buggy's hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ahhhhh! Many thanks to my aunt, who typed part of this up while I was at school. So? What do you think? You might have some questions about Tsukino's powers, or Keri, so don't be afraid to ask. Also, I would find it in your best interest if you watched the anime and read the manga before reading this, it'll make more sense then. Also, I won't be starting the other story for a while, so those who might've gotten excited for it, I'm really sorry.**

**Tsukino: Review please!**

**Thank you, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finishing Buggy

**Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't posted for a week, I had midterms, so all I did was Study, study, study! I feel bad, but I'm back now! Mwahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahaha! Oh yeah! You'll get to see her mind reading in action this chapter! Fun stuff!**

**What time is it? Disclaimer time! Sanji, if you would do the honors?**

**Sanji: Of course, Ani-chwaaaaan! Ani-Chwan does not own One Piece.**

**Thank you Sanji.**

**Sanji: Anything for you, Ani-chwaaaaaan!**

***rolls eyes* Really Saanji, I'm not that great.**

**Sanji: But you a-**

**Zoro: Anyway, **_**dartbrow**_**, let's move on.**

**Sanji: What did you call me, **_**Mossball?**_

**Zoro: I said...**

**On to the story, Yay!**

Recap:

_"We're headed to the grand line, I'm gonna get that map back!" Luffy said. "Be our nakama, Nami!" He put his hand out._

_ "I'm not gonna become a pirate!" She slapped his hand, "But why don't we join forces and help each other for now?" She smiled._

_ There's no doubt that Luffy took that for a yes. We ran up and got there just as Buggy was strangling Boodle. Luffy grabbed Buggy's hand and started crushing it._

_ "I'm here to defeat you, _just_ as I promised!" He said letting go of Buggy's hand._

**Chapter 6: Finishing Buggy.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Tsukino's POV)

"Straw hat! You actually had the guts to return here… To face this Captain Buggy?!" Buggy yells from the building he is standing on. I turn to Nami as she speaks.

Listen, all I want is the map and the treasure, that's all."*

"yeah, I know." Zoro says, I just nod ad hum my acknowledgement.

You brats! What are you doing here? You outsiders should just mind your own business. This is my fight, my town, and I'm gonna protect it!" Boodle yells, grabbing a pole. "Don't interfere!"

"That's when Luffy knocks him out by slamming him into a wall. "What are you doing! Why did you do that to the mayor?" Nami freaks out.

"He was in the way." Luffy says, brushing his hands off.

"Good idea. If he fights he'll get himself killed." I nod as Zoro continues, "It's better this way."

"Don't be so rash, there are other ways of handling the situation." Nami scolds again, I decided to reason with her.

"Nami, this is probably the best decision considering the situation, do you really think that Mr. Boodle would just let us do all the work, especially since it was his precious town on the line. Do you really think he'd just set back and leave the dirty work to us?" I say, successfully getting my point across.

"Here goes," Luffy says as he walks up. He took a big breath and yells at the top of his lungs, "BIG NOSE!"

"Hey! That's something you can't say!" Nami, screams.

"You're pissing me off. You dare call me that! Fire the buggy ball! Kill him! NOW!" Captain Bugs me, yelled.

"Why did you say that, you idiot!" Nami screams again, I think my ears are going to fall off. Don't get me wrong, Nami has a nice voice, but she is really loud.

"Luffy, Tsukino, Run!" Zoro tried to tell us.

"That's nothing" Luffy states.

"I'm fine staying right here." I say.

"Fine!" Zoro yelled. Then runs back with Nami. I think his eyes popped out when Luffy inflated.

"That won't work on me! Gomu Gomu no…. Balloon!" Luffy yells, turning into a giant rubber balloon.

"Tell us beforehand." Zoro complained, facepalming.

"He's throwing it right back!" A pirate said. No duh. "Run! Hide, do something!" They all hid and scattered. Everything on that side exploded.

"Yosh! It hit the enemy!" Luffy cheers.

"What the heck are you!?" Nami yells, shark teeth out.

"Don't surprise people like that!" Zoro yells, walking back over to us.

"Ever since you fought the lion I knew something was off about you. That's not something that humans can do! Explain it to me clearly, that balloon thing you did. What was that?

"Gomu Gomu no Balloon." Luffy states as if that explained it all. What a simple minded person, really.

"I'm not asking for the name!" Nami sharktoothed, "Are you some kind of monster?!" She yelled, reminding me of a not so great memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Normal POV just for the flashback)

"Can I play with you?" A nine year old Tsukino asked.

"Idiot! This is a monster free game. So get lost you freak!" A little 9 year old girl and her friends said before laughing and giggling like hyenas.

"Monster!"

"Freak!"

"Get lost!"

Loser! You're ruining the mood! You monstrosity!" They taunted saying those things over and over till Tsukino ran away crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_(Flashback end)_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nami was still calling Luffy monster, and not human. And with each word, the stupid anime effects, a black aura surrounded me. "Nami. Shut. Up." My voice was dangerously low, so Nami, Luffy and even Zoro flinched at the sharp edge in the three words I spoke.

"How dare you do that to us!" Buggy interrupted, and I swear I saw all three of the Straw hats sigh in relief at the distraction.

"He used his underlings as a shield." Nami said, disgusted. Then Mohji stood up and declared to the world that Luffy was a rubberman.

"Rubberman?" Nami questioned.

"Yeah." Luffy answered, stretching his face, successful freaking Nami out. After that I kinda tuned out, but Cabaji started talking, and it seemed to be me he was talking about.

"Can we have the cute blue haired one? She matches my splendor beautifully. If she was always beside me, I would look even more radiant." I didn't know if that was an insult or a compliment, but I still shuddered.

"Maybe, defeat them first!" Buggy replied.

"Hai! Chief of staff, Cabaji the acrobat! Captain Buggy's rage has been transferred to me!" He aimed his sword at Luffy, only for it to be blocked by Zoro.

"Since you're using a sword, I'll be your opponent."

"That seems fair, Roronoa Zoro… I'll fight you as a swordsman." Cabaji said. I scoffed, and he winked at me, making me shudder again. Now that I'm in the anime, I see that Cabaji would be pretty okay looking id he figured out something with his hair, and if he'd fix his personality and morals.

"Crissy!" Buggy yelled, catching my attention. Since this was not in the anime or manga, I'd probably be fighting her.

"Hai! Buggy-samaa." A woman came out, probably 29-36 years old.

"Take them out." Buggy ordered.

"Of course, Buggy-samaaaa." She purred. Which, in my opinion was thoroughly freaky and creepy. Her voice was one of a southern belle, she was tall, and wearing a skimpy white button-up tied under her bust, and washed out blue short-shorts, paired with ankle boots in the style of a cowgirl. Her hair was brown and long, braided in a crown braid around her head. She was loaded with knives, strapped to her arms and legs, but he also had a gun holster on each hip with a pistol that, I'm assuming, is loaded. Well then, what is she thinking?

_'That cheeky brat! She thinks she's cuter than me! Humph! I'll rearrange her face! Then Buggy-samaaa will be sooooo proud! Now then, a knife or two should work.'_

Someone call a doctor, this woman is totally Bipolar, I sweatdrop, then dodge the flurry of flying knives. "Umi no Pierce!" I yell, cartwheeling backwards, a lance shoots from the water on my side and hits straight through the knives, shattering them.

"Kya!" She yells. Then she stepped back, drew her gun and said, "Just kidding!" _'Bullets as a distraction, then… 8 knives, she'll never expect this.'_ She fired two shots and then threw 8 knives. I didn't have time to read her mind after that because I was dodging, so I didn't notice her disappointed look change into a devious one. Doing a backflip I call out,

"Umi no Shield!" As I land, I look around, feeling panicked as I couldn't find my opponent. I straightened, then feel a burning pain in my already cut open wound. "Ow! Aughh!" I screamed, falling to my knees. Really, do all of Buggy's crewmates take a class on stabbing people from behind in already there wounds, because I think the take at least 3 lessons on it.

"Tsukino!" Luffy yells, looking downright murderous. I lean forward, letting the knife exit my wound, and I stand up, I hear her flinch as I ask her in an almost evil voice,

"You having _fun_ there?" I turn and look at her frazzled face, she puts on an almost stoic mask, but she still looks scared, thank you glare, frightening people since birth. I searched her mind again.

_'What's with her eyes?! Nevermind, stay focused Crissy. Fake from the left, attack on the right. While she's distracted, I'll shoot her wound, then she'll start crying, ohh how I love when girls cry, they look so much uglier when they do. I'll use hailing knives to finish her off, then she won't be so dang pretty! Commence!'_ She ran towards my left side, so I called the water to my right, then I jumped forward at her before she could finish her fake.

"Umi no Crescents!" I yell, attacking her, being sure to avoid vitals. I don't want to kill her, just take her out.

"Ah! S-slasher!" She yelled, throwing knives, I dodged all of them except two, one of which skimmed my cheek, the other, breaking the chain on my locket. She then just stopped, I sensed foul play, so I read her mind. _'Tranquilizers. Ha! S-suck on that! . …. What is she… NOO! My Face!" _ I collect water around my left hand and harden it, like ice. Then I ran forward and punched her square in the face, knocking her out. My body started feeling numb, and I grabbed the locket and the broken chain before falling backwards, might as well take a nap.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…ino! Oi!... Tsuki… Oi Tsukino!" I opened my eyes to see Luffy's face like 3cm from mine, so I did the most sensible thing at the moment, I smashed my forehead against his. You could hear the crack as our heads collided.

"Owwwwwww!" I yell, about the same time that he does. "Sorry Luffy, you just startled me. Are you leaving?" I ask.

"Eh? What do you mean 'you'? You're coming too!" He decided without you again.

"Don't decide that on your own!" I yell, then I shoot up, remembering my locket. "My locket! I had it before, where is it? Locket! Locket! Locket…" I ramble on, searching. I'm really a mess without it.

"You mean this?' Luffy asked, holding up the locket and the broken chain. "It was next to your hand so I picked it up. It's broken though."

"It doesn't matter as long as it's safe." I say, hugging him. "Thank you for picking it up!" I learned a while ago that I'm a hugger, it's in my nature. "It's really important to me and I don't know what I'd have done without it." I pull away and smile, "So thanks!"

"Yeah… So let's go!" He said standing up and outstretching his hand to me.

"Thanks." I say again as I take it.

"Oh yeah, we should probably wake up the Ossan now." Luffy says, walking towards the mayor.

"You there! You aren't from around here, are you?" A man asks us.

"Yeah, and you?" Luffy says. Nami and Zoro suddenly appeared somewhere along the way, too.

"We're residents of this village. What happened to the pirates? If you know something, please tell us" Another villager said.

"Oh, you're residents," Nami sighed, relieved, "I thought you were more enemies."

"Oh Mayor! Get a hold of yourself! What happened?"

"The pirates must have done this!" Some villagers say.

"Sorry, I had to knock him out…" Luffy says.

"What!" They all yell in Unison, murderous intent evident.

"Hey you didn't have to say that!" Nami yelled.

"You saw it."

"I did, but it was for a good reason…"

"Why did you harm our mayor!?" Some yelled, all of them angry. The all had wooden stick or wooden swords.

"We are pirates!" Luffy explains.

"I knew it!" They yelled, Zoro and I both burst out laughing.

"It's the truth!" Luffy explained when Nami went all shark teeth on him.

"Pirate! How dare you cause so much destruction to our village! We won't forgive you, even if you are just kids!"

Luffy walks over to Zoro, who says "What now, they won't listen to reason anymore." I nod, knowing what Luffy was about to say.

As expected, Luffy just smiled and yelled, "RUN!"

"Don't worry Nami" I say to her while we are running, "Chouchou will save us. Make a left here!" I comfort, trying to warn her of the sharp turns.

"Eh? So soon! And why would you know?" She asks disbelieving.

"Just watch!" I say, then bask in all my glory at her expression when she found out I was right. I love it when the confused expressions appear.

When we got to the beach, we stopped at the boats and the pirates from before came up and tried to act cool. The succeeded in scaring Nami, but then they tried to scare Zoro.

"Hey you!" They say to Zoro, " It's time for your medicine! Don't pretend to sleep. Hey!" The say, obviously not aware that it was Zoro they were speaking to.

Zoro looked up and said, "Eh?" And that alone was enough to scare them off.

"We only lost them because of Chouchou…. Wait! How did you know that Chouchou would save us? Come to think of it, you even knew my name before anyone ever told you. How?" She was turned towards me and staring intently, waiting for answers.

Well, time to spill the beans. Heh, I'm not in the best of moods though, I'm in pain and my locket's broken, so I'll need to fix it. If I sound angry, it's her fault for asking at that time. "My name is Fujimoto D. Tsukino, I am one of the two ocean priestesses, and I am Psychic. My powers were a gift, or curse, from the ocean 'goddess' Lady Luna. I'm sorry for any inconveniences but I will be waiting in the boat. I have a locket to fix." I say, muttering at the 'or curse' part, then I turned on my heel and stomped to the boat.

I was so focused that I didn't realize that everyone else was in the boat arguing about Nami's money. If I wasn't in a totally bad mood, I'd have found it totally and utterly hilarious. I stayed focused until Boodle yelled, breaking all of my concentration.

"You Brats!"

"It's the Mayor!" Luffy exclaims.

"Sorry! We'll return the favor some day!" Boodle yells.

"Don't worry about it! Take it easy!" Luffy yells back.

"I'm not done Luffy! You should die!" Nami yells, grabbing his head and shoving it under water.

"Help!" He pleads. It went on for a little longer until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Chahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I could no longer hold back the laugh. I finally realized that they all froze. "What's wrong?" I ask, my mood finally lifted.

"You finally smiled!" Luffy said.

"I was worried I had made you mad." Nami elaborated.

"Oh, Sorry about that. I um, well." I held up my now fixed locket. "This is something really important to me, and I got mad at the fact that someone broke it, so… It wasn't your fault Nami, I like you, you're pretty cool." I explained, and Nami beamed at the end of my sentence. "Well, who knows, maybe you guys will get a new crew member at the next island."

"What do you mean, 'you guys'?" Luffy asked.

"Not telling!" I stuck my tongue out, "Bleh!"

"What! Hey! You…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000000000000000000000000

I woke up to shuffling, so I look up and see Nami shivering, but keeping watch. "Nami? You okay?" I asked. She looked like she had been crying.

"Mmm. Yeah" She wiped her face with a sleeve and turned to me. "Tsukino? I uh, I know it's probably against the rules, but, but can you tell me what fate has in store for me?" I was surprised at the request, but then realized that she had probably been thinking about Arlong and Bellamere. Well, as long as I keep it vague, right?

"Sure Nami, I'll try." I look straight into her eyes and say seriously, "You will make a mistake, and that will almost ruin you." She whimpered, but I continued, "But, there will be people that support you, and even though they will go against your wishes, it will end up saving you and those that you hold dear. No one bears a burden alone, not for long, anyway." I finish. "Will that work for you?" I ask.

"Yeah. Thanks Tsukino, Thank you." Nami said, she way crying. I use my sleeve to wipe her tears as I say,

"Don't thank me Nami, I just told you what I knew. Here, I have an extra blanket, take it, you're shivering." I say, handing her my extra emergency felt blanket from my bag. Then I leaned on the closest warm thing, in this case, Luffy, and dozed off after saying, "Goodnight Nami."

"Goodnight Tsukino." She said back to me before everything went into a comfortable darkness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0000000000000000000000000000

**Whoooooooohoooooo! Another one done! I'm gonna make there ba a bonding moment between each character so that Tsukino can really get to know the Straw hats. Sorry there was no Usopp in this one, he'll be in the next one.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Thank you, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lie to me, I dare you

**Yohohoho! Guess who's back! If you guessed your pet cat, you are wrong! It's me! Animanga20000, back and ready for action! I have a LA teacher who tells us that writing shouldn't be fun. Review if you, like me, disagree. Anyway! I'm back with another chapter, and to start us out, I'm going to give a shout out of thanks to all of my reviewers, favoriters, and followers, starting with a special thanks to DorkyFox, my first reviewer for this story. Thank you all so much for the support, you all keep me going. So thank you:**

**DorkyFox, Simone1815, and Jokergirl2001. Thanks to all of the guests, too: one piece fan, luffy's sister, Alexandria, and everyone named guest!**

**Now For the followers! Thank you:**

** .wonderland, Eternal Boredom, FeniceX, K.C.96, MeatLover2014, Mercy Smith, MyseashellCat, Priestessofshadows, RainThePiscean, Rosy Fire, Simone1815, Sinead2000, SoraLover987142, Taiya N. Strantegar, The Mysterious Mr. Anonymous, Thunder Empress, Ubermarine, Unni17, blancomang, Jokergirl2001, pixelcutter, siesta sora, and, xForeverGamerx! In the Follower category, I want to give a special thanks to The Mysterious Mr. Anonymous, for being my first Follower for this story. *cue kids saying Yay!***

**Also, if you have favorited me, Thank you soooo much! It really makes my day. If you favorite me your names should be below.**

** .wonderland, acidrune, Blahblahcat, bloodemon2, Caigdimo, DorkyFox, Eternal Boredom, Manic Archmage, MyseashellCat, Narumiyu, pinkus-pyon, pixelcutter, siesta sora, Simone1815, Sinead2000, Taichi14, terfa, and Unni17! Thank you all soooo much! I am sending you all a virtual hug, you should be able to receive it within 3 seconds of reading this, if you don't, reload the page and try again. Haha! Thank you all for sticking with me and keeping up with my crazy antics!**

**Thank you soo soooo much! I love you all!**

**Tsukino: Yes, yes, we understand, now get on with it!**

**Me: Are you sassing me?**

**Tsukino: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.**

**Me: You wanna go!?**

**Nami: SHUT UP!**

**Chopper: AnimangaManiac20000 does not own One Piece.**

**Me: Thank you chopper!**

**Usopp: Well then let's get this chapter started. I can't wait, since Animanga-san decided to change the plot and make me captain, we should hurry up and showcase the main character, me, CAPTAIN USOPP, A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!**

**Nami, Tsukino, and me: LIAR!**

**Annnnnd on to the story!**

**_Reca_**p:

"_You Brats!"_

_ "It's the Mayor!" Luffy exclaims._

_ "Sorry! We'll return the favor some day!" Boodle yells._

_ "Don't worry about it! Take it easy!" Luffy yells back._

_ "I'm not done Luffy! You should die!" Nami yells, grabbing his head and shoving it under water._

_ "Help!" He pleads. It went on for a little longer until I couldn't take it anymore._

_ "Chahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I could no longer hold back the laugh. I finally realized that they all froze. "What's wrong?" I ask, my mood finally lifted._

_ "You finally smiled!" Luffy said._

_ "I was worried I had made you mad." Nami elaborated._

_ "Oh, Sorry about that. I um, well." I held up my now fixed locket. "This is something really important to me, and I got mad at the fact that someone broke it, so… It wasn't your fault Nami, I like you, you're pretty cool." I explained, and Nami beamed at the end of my sentence. "Well, who knows, maybe you guys will get a new crew member at the next island."_

_ "What do you mean, 'you guys'?" Luffy asked._

_ "Not telling!" I stuck my tongue out, "Bleh!"_

_ "What! Hey! You…"_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 7: Lie to me, I dare you.**

(Tsukino's POV)

"There is no way we can get to the grand line in our condition." Nami says, gaining our attention.

"Right, I want some meat. All we ever eat is fruit." Luffy agrees.

"Booze would be a good addition, too- Hey!" Zoro shouts when the apple Nami threw connects with his head.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm talking about how the grand line is the most dangerous place in the world!" Nami scolds. "There will be lots of pirates looking for One Piece, and they will have powerful ships!"

"Then we'll just have to make them our friends." Luffy explains, being the simple-minded balsa he is.

"Not only do we lack manpower, our ship is leaking, too! We'll never make it there safely!" She yelled.

"Then let's make it there unsafely," I say, enjoying her exp

ressions.

"Looks like we still need a musician." Luffy says, chewing on an apple.

"And a chef." I add.

"Aren't you one?" Zoro questions.

"No, I'm a baker or patessiere. I can't cook very well," I explain. They took a while to process my words, then nodded.

"If we head south, there's a small inhabited island. We should find a good ship there."

"Time to eat some meat!" The one-track-mind said.

"Don't forget sake." Zoro added.

"You guys!" Nami shouted, then turned to me. "How do you put up with them?"

I motion her closer until she is leaning out of the boat before explaining. "I've only ever had three friends my whole life. So, when two people decide they like me, I try to put up with them, even if they only have one-track minds," I say.

"Oh, I see," Nami hummed, nodding.

"Land, ho!" I yell, spotting a shoreline. We all set up our boats safely and get disembark when we arrive.

"It's been a while since I've been on land." Zoro yawns, stretching.

"So the village is down that way, right! In that case… Meat, Meat! Meat meat meatmeatmeat!" Luffy exclaims.

"Can you not think of meat all the time?" Nami asks. I quickly think of all the times I've made fun of the cheerleaders at school for saying 'Can you not?' Then I tensed, and Zoro and I shared a look.

"Be careful. Someone's here." He said.

"Where, where?" Luffy repeats over and over.

"Watch out!" Zoro and I say at the same time. Nami runs back to the boats as stones rain down on us.

Lots of flags start popping up from the bushes. "Wow! This is awesome!" Luffy yells as Nami and I sweatdrop.

"Hahahahahaha! I am Usopp the leader of the great pirate crew that conquered this village. Everyone praises me and calls me Captain Usopp! If you're thinking of attacking this village, you should just save your strength. Otherwise, my 80 million men will crush you like the insignificant bugs you are!"

"Incredible!" Luffy exclaims, making the three of us sweatdrop.

"It's a lie."

"Liar!" Nami and I say in sync.

"They saw through it!"

"See. He said I saw through it!"

"She saw through it! This is bad!"

"What! He was lying?" Luffy, dear Luffy, exclaims.

"80 million might be an exaggeration, but I have many strong and powerful companions!" Usopp recovers.

Nami and I share an understanding look. "All three of them?" She says.

"And children, no less." I complete.

The three jump up. "They found out!" They dropped their flags, "Run!"

"Hey you guys! Don't run!" Usopp pleads.

"A pirate that uses panchinko… I've never heard of such a thing." Nami says picking a pinball up.

"You're quite an interesting fellow." Luffy laughs.

"Hey you- Don't laugh at me! I'm a man of great pride." He pulls out his slingshot. "Because of that pride, people call me… Usopp the Proud!" He exclaims, "As you can see, my skills with this are better than a pistol!"

"Since you mentioned pistols...," Luffy says, his eyes shadowed by a hat. I internally fangirled my guts out. "Bet your life on it." Usopp whimpers. "It's not a tool used to scare people."

Zoro added, "This person who stands before you… is a real pirate." I wanted to join in.

"Are you really willing to risk your life? Because, in this situation, it might be life… or death," I say, having my bangs cover my eye. Success! Woo Hoo! Yay! Oh, stay serious.

"As I thought, a true pirate's speech is much more intimidating. Incredible." Usopp sighs.

I start to chuckle, then laugh, then positively bust a gut. (But not literally)

"I stole that from the pirate I most deeply respect, Shanks." Luffy explains.

"Shanks, you say?! Red-haired Shanks? You know that great pirate!?"

"Yeah," came the simple reply. "Yasopp, isn't it? That's your father's name?"

Usopp replied by falling off the edge. "It's true. Yasopp is my dad… but how did you know that?"

"We'll talk, once I get some meat!" Luffy insisted.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And that's how we ended up in this store, conveniently called Food. I ignored their conversation and was writing notes about the desserts they had in stock. The flavor was unique, was it the type of apples? A certain spice? I wanted to make sure I knew all about their desserts. I hope I will be able to bake soon, my fingers are itching to make something that makes others smile. Hmmm, may be this flavor is nutmeg, or dragon apples. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see Usopp leave or the kids come in.

"Witch!" They yelled at Nami.

"Why are you looking at me?" Nami sharktoothed.

"He wasn't eaten, he went up to see Kaya." I explain to save them from Nami's wrath.

"Oh! I'll take you to them." One said, I think it was Onion. "The captain is probably here." He said once we arrived.

"Why does he come here?" Luffy asked.

"He comes here to lie!" Pepper said. At least I think it was Pepper.

"Why would he do that?" Nami asks.

"It's different than that!" Onion said.

"What do you mean by that" Zoro asks.

"Lady Kaya, who lives in this mansion is very weak and has been depressed since her parents died of an illness last year. Despite the money she has, there's nothing that could cheer her up. Usopp, our captain makes up outrageous lies to cheer her up. Captain's lying ability is first class!" Pepper said, explaining it.

"What? He's a good guy." Luffy says.

"I like the way he meddles in others' business."

"I like the way he overreacts to everything."

"I like the way he lies!" they all confide to us.

"And has the lady cheered up?" Nami asks, probably smelling money from a mile away.

"Yes, she has." The black-haired one said.

"Good! Then let's go ask for a ship." Luffy yells, pumped. Zoro blinks.

"The one that cheered her up is Usopp."

"Getting in is impossible. There are large guards there at all times." Pepper said.

"Let's go see!" Luffy says, holding on to the bars.

"Wait, Luffy, no!" I yell, but it was too late.

"Gomu Gomu no…. Sorry to intrude!" He flung us all into the air. We landed on the ground with a thump. "Successful entry," Luffy says into the bricks.

"No, it's not!" Nami says with sharkteeth.

"Are you alright?" Kaya asks. I decide to speak.

"Yeah, Miss Kaya. Thank you for asking." Then Usopp makes up a lie by saying all of us as were his fans.

"That's not true! We have a favor to ask of you," Luffy says while standing up. I take a moment while they are talking to check over the crew. Zoro? He's strong. Nami? Looks okay to me. The kids? One, two three… Good, all here, at least.

"You there!" Mr. Jerkface decides to show up. I despise him. "What are you doing here?"

"Kurahadol!" Kaya says.

"You're trespassing… and causing trouble here." Che! Like he isn't!?

"Who is this guy?" Luffy asks.

"Excuse them Kurahadol, these people are…."

"Save your explanation, I'll listen to it later. For now, all of you, leave at once. Or, do you people have something to say?"

"Yeah! We'd like a ship, see…." Luffy tried explaining, only to be cut off.

"Absolutely NOT! Usopp! I've heard rumors about you."

"Really? Yeah, you may address me as Captain Usopp. It'll help spread my name around!" Usopp says. I shake my head internally, thinking 'Poor boy doesn't know what's coming.'

"Captain huh? I've heard about your father, too." Kurahadol, or Kuro, says.

"Stop this at once!" Kaya commands, only to be ignored.

"You are just a son of a low class pirate! Although anything you do won't be much of a surprise. Stop bothering our Ojou-sama."

"You called my father low-class…?" Usopp says, threateningly low.

"You come from a totally different world from Ojou-sama. Do you want money? How much do you want?"

"Stop! That is enough, Kurahadol!" Kaya screams. "Apologize to Usopp-son at once!"

"Kaya, that's dangerous!" Usopp warns. I want to punch Kuro already.

"Why should I apologize to such a barbaric man, Ojou-sama?" _That's it, I'm going to kill something._ "I only speak the truth." _Bull!_ "I am filled with sympathy for you. You must be filled with hatred – hatred for your idiotic father who abandoned you and your mother to look for treasures as a pirate!" _Die, die, DIE!_

"Kurahadol!" Kaya screamed.

"You… You'd better stop insulting my father!" He jumped off a tree branch with a rope.

"Why are you so agitated?" Kuro said, almost jokingly. "It's times like these where you should do what you do best; lie. Just say you have nothing to do with your father, or he's not really your birth father."

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled, punching Kuro in the face. WooHoo! Over 9,000 points for Usopp! You are a brave hero!

"See that! He immediately turned violent. No wonder they say, 'Like father, like son.'"

"I'm proud that my father is a pirate! Shut up! Being a brave warrior of the sea, I'm very proud of him! It's true that I'm a plain old liar, but a pirate's blood flows within me! That honor is not something that can be simply imitated – for I'm the son of a pirate!"

"Heh! Pirates are warriors of the sea, eh? You're pretty naïve to have that ideology. But, this does prove that barbaric blood flows through you. You like to lie and would resort to violence whenever something upsets you. Your ultimate motive is to acquire our Ojou-sama's wealth and that's why you get close to her."

Trying to keep my whisper as silent as possible, I can't help expressing my opinion. "Don't you think you are describing yourself? I do – definitely!" Kuro looks taken aback, so I guess he heard me despite my efforts. He was distracted by Usopp, though.

"What! What are you talking about!?"

"Whether or not you have any ulterior motives… just the fact that your father is a pirate is proof enough!" He yells.

"You've insulted my father, yet again!" Usopp yells, getting ready to punch.

"Stop, Usopp! Please don't resort to violence! Kurahadol is not a bad person." _Haha, cute joke. Where's the punchline? _ "He's only doing it for me… he's overprotective of me!" she says. Poor Kaya, but I guess it is all she can believe right now. Usopp lessened his grip, and Kuro slapped his hand.

"Get out of here! Don't ever come back again!" Kuro yelled.

"I got the picture. I left even if you hadn't told me. I'll never come back again!" Usopp said, running away.

"All of you should leave at once!" So we did, but I swear I saw him flinch when I glared at him. It was probably because of my eyes, they seem to see right through you, every lie you've ever made, and pierce the soul. They are characteristics that were given to me a week after I was born, changing from my natural blue eyes to the sharp green that they are now. The book I got fron Tou-san told me that most ocean priestesses have mysterious purple eyes, so I'm not sure why mine are green.

I decided to go after Usopp. I got there a little before Luffy, so I decided to talk to him. "Usopp?" I start, walking beside his sitting figure. "You know, that man is a horrible human being. If you could see and hear his thoughts like I do, you'd want to cry, throw up, and then cry again. I've been hearing people's thoughts since I was born, and his is one of the dirtiest, most sick, disgusting minds around."

"You can read minds?" He asked me, jolting up in surprise.

"Yeah, and I can see the future and past to an extent. Then you can add that to being an ocean Priestess, and that makes up me in a nutshell."

"Cool! What am I thinking?" He asked. '_Call me Captain Usopp. Call me Captain Usopp. Call me Captain Usopp…_'

"Call me Captain Usopp. Heh, you have a one track mind. It reminds me of Luffy, he never stops thinking of meat. Well Usopp," I say, changing the subject to get on track. "For the record, I think that you will become one of the bravest warriors of the sea, so don't let what some idiotic liar says ever discourage you. 'To be a man, you have to dream big and strive for that goal with all your might, mind, strength, and soul.' That's what my Otou-san used to say."

"Thanks… Erm…" Wow, I'm really bad at introducing myself, aren't I?

"I'm Fujimoto D. Tsukino, at your service!" I say, bowing grandly before turning. "See you around!" I wave, and as I pass the tree, I wink and whisper to Luffy, "He's all yours."

I ran to Kaya's mansion and snuck in, which wasn't as hard as I had originally expected, so I had time to kill. I found a first aid kit that had supplies for severe cut wounds, and I washed my hands and put gloves on. Then I got comfortable on the ground and started reading about my powers. I didn't get much info, so in my frustration, I ran my left hand through my hair. Wait…. What's that on my left hand? Is that a… a sun? I snapped open the book and searched its pages till I got to the right chapter. As soon as I turned the page, the sun faded. On the page on level statuses, I read,

_Fujimoto D. Tsukino, Level 6.5 Ocean Priestess, Level 14 Power of Delphi. _Underneath my name it said, _you have mastered Umi no Crescent and Umi no heal. It has not been explained to you what power of Delphi means, so I shall have the honor of teaching it to you. _It's almost like the book is alive. _The power of Delphi is the power that the Spirit, Delphi, has granted you. Delphi was initially Luna, back when she was a human, she had a split personality that everyone called Delphi. Delphi was the part of her that was infatuated with history and used many techniques to try and predict the future. When Luna died saving a child from a hurricane on the beach, they split souls and parted ways, but stayed connected, as they are the same person. Lady Luna is the Goddess of the Oceans, and she is Delphi, The Goddess of Knowledge. You have more control over your Power of Delphi than you Ocean power because you have been aware of it longer, and thus have trained it. Soon, you will see how it has developed._

That is all I read before I heard the crash I was waiting for, Merry was just attacked, time to move out. I found Merry on the floor with Kuro standing over him, so I spoke up. "You are finally showing your true colors, aren't you, Kuro."

"What would you know? My name is not Kuro!" He blatantly lied.

"You know, Kuro…" I walk towards him slowly, just to psych him out. "There are two types of liars. Ones that lie for others, and ones that lie for their own, selfish gains. Do you know the difference between you and Usopp?" I ask, stopping about a yard in front of Merry.

"What is it? Enlighten me." He says, keeping up a calm, cool façade. I search his mind quickly. '_What is she getting at? Did she hear Merry? I'll just kill her.'_

"You are an idiot! That's the difference! He can lie for a good cause, but all you are, you are tricks and scum. You got sick of the pirate life, so you have Jango hypnotize a crewmate and let him get executed. Then you pretend to be a poor, sick traveler so Kaya's father would take you in. His death was an accident, unexpected, but you would have killed him soon enough. Should I go on?" I question. '_How does she know…? I never told anyone.' _ "You really can't deny, I know it's the truth, in fact, I know everything about you. Birthday? April 22. Bounty? 16,000,000. Name? Kuro. Affiliations? Black Cat Pirates. Occupation? Butler, Black Cat Pirate Captain. Shall I go on?"

"I'm no longer a pirat-"

"Liar!" I yell, cutting him off. Internally I am fangirling over freaking Kuro out, and I'm screaming out of fear for the same reason. "Once you are a pirate, you will always be just that. A Pirate! If you didn't want a life of being chased by Government Officials, you shouldn't have become a pirate! I'll tell you something right now. I'm Fujimoto D. Tsukino! Ocean Priestess directly under Lady Luna and a keeper of the Spirit of Delphi!" I don't know where my words were coming from, but I was so confident in saying them that even I believed what I was saying. The next words I said carried two voices, both mine, but one was the voice of a child, which was weird, because it sounded ancient too. It freaked me out, I was scaring myself. "I know the past, present, and future. I know your past, Kuro. I hear your thoughts, your present, and I see your future. And I'll tell you now… It isn't pretty."

"Shut up! Shut up you monster! You're not human, no human would know that, a human's eyes don't glow like that!" He snapped. I guess I could celebrate scaring Kuro into being a little (or a lot) OOC.

I smirked, "They glow because they know everything, _Kuro_. Try going through with your plan. I can't stop you. But hey, I've only seen one of many fates. What you do now is really important. You can go through with your plan, or you can leave, walk away with your crew and your dignity, and maybe even your life." I say, smirking. Kuro looked down at his watch, muttered a curse under his breath, and disappeared. I shrugged, thinking, _well, his fate is sealed. I tried. Oh shoot! Merry!_

As I kneeled down, and got the first aid kit out, I heard Merry speak. "I heard everything, Priestess-sama."

"Eh? Really, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Merry-san. You must think I'm a monster. Don't move, I have to clean these cuts." His shirt was pretty much torn off, so I used the clean pieces as alcohol swabs by dousing them in alcohol.

"Monster?" Here it comes. I flinched, waiting for the hurtful words, but they never came. "You saved me, and you tried to warn us. You saved, Ojou-sama from being killed, and then you call yourself a monster? Why would you be a monster, Priestess-sama?" He says, and my eyes start burning, a slight stinging sensation. I realized I was crying.

"Cut out the Priestess-sama crap. I'm not used to it. My name is Tsukino, so call me Tsukino." I stuttered, wiping my tears.

"Merry? Why is it so dark in here? Merry? Merry!" Kaya comes in, spots Merry, his blood, and me. And she immediately gets the wrong idea. "You! You're from earlier! Why did you hurt Merry?! Leave! Get out now!" She yelled. I didn't want to get in the way, so I obliged.

"Bye Merry." I stand, "Don't strain yourself, and if you want to repay me, be sure to get a ship for Luffy and his crew." I walk to the window and open it before sitting on the sill. I looked down, we were on a higher up floor, and I was afraid of heights, but I steeled my nerves and gulped.

"Wait! Aren't you a part of his crew?" Kaya asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"No. But maybe, if, if Luffy asked me seriously. Sorry for any inconveniences, Kaya." And then I closed my eyes and jumped. It was an okay feeling, but I hated it. It reminded me of the tests that my father did on me, and that scared me. I landed on my feet, but on all fours. My legs were bent and my fingertips were touching the ground. I straightened and ran towards the slope. I had some fighting to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Whoohooo! I did it! 4100 words. It has been finished! I love Usopp soo much! Thank you for reading! Please review! If you have any questions, I'd be glad to answer them! Thanks so much, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8: Finishing the Pussycat off

**Chahahaha! I'm back! And I'm so ready to post! Good news! I've finally decided on the pairing for this fic, it is going to be… Drumroll please? Dun dun dun dun dununununununun daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! A LuffyxOC fic! I'm sorry to all the Zoro and Ace x OC lovers, but I thought long and hard about this, you betcha! Anyway, how has your week been! Awesome? Anything cool? Leave a comment below if you want to share something super and completely awesome in the comments about your week, or even something that is super exciting! I'll start! Our school musical is Beauty and the Beast, even though like 27 other schools are doing it, I'm soo pumped up! Imma be trying out for Mrs. Potts, I hope it goes well! **

**Tsukino: Stop your rambling and get on with the story! No one wants to hear about you.**

**Me: Sheesh, what made her so angry, *whispers to the fourth wall* am I right? *wink***

**Tsukino: AnimangaManiac20000 does NOT own One Piece, but she owns me. *mumbles* no matter how much I hate it**

**Me: Are you sassing me?**

**Tsukino: Noooo. *whistles not so innocently***

**Me: *sighs and shakes head* what am I gonna do with you?**

**Kuro: Just get on with the story already!**

**Me: Who invited Kuro?**

**Tsukino: I have no idea**

**Me and Tsukino look at each other, then nod**

**Both of us: GET HIM! *We run off chasing Kuro***

**Chopper: *sweatdrops* Okay. Now to start this chapter, Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"__Bye Merry." I stand, "Don't strain yourself, and if you want to repay me, be sure to get a ship for Luffy and his crew." I walk to the window and open it before sitting on the sill. I looked down, we were on a higher up floor, and I was afraid of heights, but I steeled my nerves and gulped._

_ "__Wait! Aren't you a part of his crew?" Kaya asked, curiosity getting the best of her._

_ "__No. But maybe, if, if Luffy asked me seriously. Sorry for any inconveniences, Kaya." And then I closed my eyes and jumped. It was an okay feeling, but I hated it. It reminded me of the tests that my father did on me, and that scared me. I landed on my feet, but on all fours. My legs were bent and my fingertips were touching the ground. I straightened and ran towards the slope. I had some fighting to do._

**Chapter 8: Finishing the Pussy Cat off**

* * *

><p>(Tsukino's POV)<p>

When I got to the slope, the battle had already begun and Kuro was on the top of the hill counting away, because apparently, he had gone 'soft'. The thought made my blood boil, so I decided to mess with him a bit.

"You call that soft?" I laughed internally as I saw him flinch. "Soft is letting up and baking them all brownies with a pink ruffly apron with a giant purple bow. All you're doing is being an A-hole. But who am I to judge? I've been a jerk sometimes, maybe you just need to let off some steam. You know, sit back, maybe drinks some herbal tea and think about life. If you kill people, you'll only get more stressed." I paused, "Nevermind. You're too much of an idiot to even consider the possibilities. Just don.t come to me crying when you lose everything."

"I'll kill you first!" Kuro yells at me. I wink at him, saying,

"A sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind." Successfully irritating him, but on the inside I was screaming, crying and beating myself up for not _shutting up_. On the bright side, I just realized how good I am at keeping up a calm cool façade.

I walked over to Usopp and spotted Nami just as Usopp yelled, "Nami! Watch out!" Warning her of Jango's hypno-ring things. She turned around after stepping on Luffy's face, and she froze in fear. I watched as she was knocked over by a mad-looking Luffy, having been just awoken from his nap. I tuned out their words as they talked and Luffy caught the hypno-ring in his mouth.

Soon enough, Kuro finished counting to five and started moving, and so I braced myself for the pain he had promised me, and, as expected, the burning sensation of cutting flesh bubbled up against my skin from my right shoulder to my left hip. The wound wasn't deep, probably a result of him moving so quickly, but it still hurt, a lot. I can give myself some pride though, because as he passed, I narrowed my eyes at him, making him flinch. Either my eyes were really intimidating, or Kuro was a pussy.

I heard Usopp yell my name as I fell to my knees, trying to dull the burning pain that blocked any large train of thought. With ragged and heavy breathing, I was able to put up a hand to signal Usopp that I was fine, well, as fine as you can be after being sliced.

My mind was hazy as Kaya came up with a gun to try and reason with Kuro. Her eyes widened as she rested them on my sad, pathetic form. I looked as if I was begging for mercy, to whom, I've got no idea. Everything was a blur and I was having trouble breathing correctly. I kept zooming in and out of focus, so I only got bits and pieces of the conversation. I watched with half lidded eyes as Kaya and the three kids ran off, Jango following them, and Usopp and Zoro soon after. When they came, I can't remember, but it wasn't important now.

_I'm so pathetic. Whenever I imagined coming to One Piece, I was always in the center, fighting with Luffy and Zoro, fending off enemies right and left. Not kneeling on the ground trying to regulate my breathing properly! Tsukino! What are you doing!_

I watched the battle between Luffy and Kuro commence and carry on. I limped to the middle of the field to pick up Luffy's hat, (Which had flown off) and limped away, off to the sidelines I didn't want his hat to get crushed or ruined.

_I hope I'm far enough away that I won't be hit by that Shakushi attack_.

"Even if a captain like you tons of thousands of men, you would never win against Usopp!" Luffy declared. _It's coming_

"What did you say? I can't compare to that make believe pirate?"

"That's right." Luffy simply stated. Kuro decided to laugh off those words, but I wanted to see what he was actually thinking.

_'That's what the girl said. How absurd!' _

_Well, he's only lying to himself, by the tone of his mind's voice, he is scared._

"That's really funny. Don't think so highly of yourself just because you managed to break the blades on my right hand. Where? Where can he surpass me?" Kuro asks. _Ah, see? He really is curious._

"Composure." Came the reply.

"What?"

"You don't know the first thing about the meaning of a true pirate!" Luffy exclaims, punching him. This is where I stopped listening, but stayed watching. Kuro started the Shakushi attack, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him killing his own crew members. I wanted to pretend it wasn't happening, even though I knew it was naïve to think like that.

"What do you take your men for!?" Luffy roared. I opened my eyes to see the damage, and winced at the sight, then I winced again at the pain from wincing the first time. I closed my eyes again, though this time, for a while. I lied down on my back and concentrated on my wounds. I remembered watching the blood bending episode from avatar, the last airbender, so I tried to 'bend' my blood in my wounds to keep from losing too much. It did work, but it took all of my energy and concentration. I must've been like that for a really long time because the next time I opened my eyes, Luffy had just tripped Kuro and gotten ahold of him.

"Let's see you run now!" Luffy yelled.

"What! Let go now!" Kuro yelled stupidly. Really now, who just does whatever they're told, especially in a fight. That's just plain wishful thinking right there.

Next thing I knew, I was standing as Luffy headbutted Kuro, winning the fight. I cheered as loud as I could. "Woohoo! Go Luffy! You're the bes-ack!" And this is where I start coughing, and coughing, and coughing. I looked at my left hand, which was covering my mouth, and sure enough, it was coated in warm, thick blood. My blood.

I heard Nami and Luffy run over to me, and I started seeing double. Before I could gather my thoughts, my legs gave way out from under me.

"Tsukino! Are you okay?" Nami asked. I glared at her and replied as she gulped.

"Do I look okay to you?" Before coughing again. "Oh Luffy," I used my clean hand to pick up his straw hat, "here's your hat."

"Tsukino, we need to get you to a hospit-Luffy!" Nami said as Luffy fell back against the concrete. Soon enough, my sight faded to black.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I was on the slope, facing upwards, and Usopp was walking up to us. "Thanks! Without you guys, I wouldn't have been able to protect this village."<p>

"What're you talking about? If you didn't your own life for this, I wouldn't have done anything at all." Zoro said, which gave me a chance to tease him.

"Che. Typical Zoro response. Negative forty points for unoriginality." I was looking up at the sky. I wasn't bleeding horribly bad, so I guess that I was able to reregulate my blood's circulation for a while. I'll still need a doctor though.

"Shut up Bluebrain!" Was all he returned with.

"Well ,if it was original, Luffy wouldn't have been thinking it." Wait for it… 1, 2, 3…

"How did you know?" Luffy said, amazement evident in his voice.

"See Zoro! Oh, I'm able to read minds, Luffy." I say simply, as if I'm talking about the weather. _Oh look, that one looks like a bunny!_

"Cool! Join my crew, Tsukino!" His voice was cheery, but there was an underlying tone of seriousness in his voice. I noticed it, and I saw that Zoro picked up on it too.

"Will you stop bugging me if I do?" _Just to check._

"Yeah!" He said, the seriousness gone, but a little bit of… relief, maybe? Was there instead, like he knew that I would agree._ He said it, I'm holding it to him… Not that I mind being bugged._

"Okay, I'll join." I say, then pause a moment. "Going to take a nap now, good day/" And I fell back into a comfortable dreamland.

* * *

><p>We were sitting at the Food resturaunt, talking and eating meat (mostly Luffy) when Kaya came up to thank us. She turned to me and bowed, "I deeply apologize for how I acted the last time we talked, thank you for saving Merry. He told me everything, Priestess-san."<p>

It's alright, and call me Tsukino. Priestess is only a title, one I don't wish to be called until I have earned the right to, when I become High Priestess."

"Right!" She nodded, then remembered what she really came here for. "Oh, I have prepared a little present for you all. I hope you accept it openheartedly!"

"Cool!" Luffy said, with his mouth full of meat.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up, but I still need to get some things." I said, standing up. I got a few skeptical looks from Luffy, so maybe he thought I would try to sneak away.

After grabbing my duffle bag, I ran to the nearest grocery store and bought lots of good ingredients for baking healthy snacks, then I lugged the groceries to the shore. (There were at least 72 bags, along with my duffle.) Don't tell Nami, but I have been loaded with cash for awhile.

When I got there, everyone was already exploring the Going Merry. I set my stuff down, including my duffle bag, which, by the way, had like twenty other grocery bags stuffed in it, in addition to all my stuff. (Don't ask me how I did it, ask the Anime logic of things.)

Walking over to Kaya, I gave her a hug and said softly, "Thank you for everything, oh, and, I hope you get the courage to tell Usopp soon." Then I pulled back and enjoyed the shocked expression on her face.

"How did you…? Oh yeah, you're psychic. You should tell that straw hatted boy, too. Luffy, is it?" She shot back in her soft voice_. I'll admit that I admire Luffy, but do I like him like that? Nah, probably not._

"Oh, Merry! Thank you so much for everything. Stay safe, and don't exert yourself!" I say as I pull him into a soft hug, careful not to hurt him.

"Hai! Thank you for saving me, Tsukino-sama." He replied.

"Tsukino!" Luffy yelled, jumping off the boat. "Come on, let's go search the ship. Here, I'll just grab these and then… Gomu Gomu no… Rocket!" And off he goes… with my bag and the groceries. Well, I guess it is time to meet Merry for myself.

When I got in Merry, Usopp started rolling down the hill with his huge backpack. I didn't notice when, but somehow Luffy and Zoro were suddenly on the groud in time to stop Usopp from rolling into Merry…With their feet. Kaya looked up at me, so I winked, I internally giggled when she blushed like a ripe tomato.

After they had finished talking, Usopp called up to us, "You guys take care, too! I'll see you someday!"

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Why? You're really cold, you know. I'll be a pirate, like you, so we might meet again someday." He said.

Zoro starts pointing at Merry and said, "What're you talking about. Hurry and get on!"

"We're already nakama!" Luffy stated, and I decide to say,

"It wouldn't be the same without you." Smiling and winking, I waved down at him.

"I'll be the captain!" Usopp yells, jumping up. _Heh, typical Usopp._

"I'm the captain!" Luffy yells back with sharkteeth.

Heh, all's well that ends well, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That makes me happy! I hope you all loved this chapter! I am glad I have so many reviewers, and I'm so thankful to all of you! Please review, and I'll see ya in the next one!<strong>


	9. Chapter9:Tsukino's first day as a pirate

**Woah, Sorry, it seems that just trolled me. I put up this chapter, and it became a code. I'm super sorry for that!**

**Yahooo! It's me again, here's a little filler episode for the soul! Chapter 9, Tsukino's first day on the Merry! I love Merry so much, if you love the Going Merry, comment below with an "Aye!" I just thought we could all see what her first day was like, and progress the story a little bit while doing it! You'll learn a little about Tsukino and her powers in this chapter, and a bit about the mysterious 'Lady Luna'. Make a guess as to who she is and post it below, then see how close you got!**

**Tsukino: Well then, let's get started!**

**Me: I, AnimangaManiac20000, do NOT own One Piece, no matter how much I want to.**

**Tsukino: On to the story!**

**All: YAY!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_ When I got in Merry, Usopp started rolling down the hill with his huge backpack. I didn't notice when, but somehow Luffy and Zoro were suddenly on the ground in time to stop Usopp from rolling into Merry…With their feet. Kaya looked up at me, so I winked, I internally giggled when she blushed like a ripe tomato._

_ After they had finished talking, Usopp called up to us, "You guys take care, too! I'll see you someday!"_

_ "Why?" Luffy asked._

_ "Why? You're really cold, you know. I'll be a pirate, like you, so we might meet again someday." He said._

_ Zoro starts pointing at Merry and said, "What're you talking about. Hurry and get on!"_

_ "We're already nakama!" Luffy stated, and I decide to say,_

_ "It wouldn't be the same without you." Smiling and winking, I waved down at him._

_ "I'll be the captain!" Usopp yells, jumping up. Heh, typical Usopp._

_ "I'm the captain!" Luffy yells back with sharkteeth._

_Heh, all's well that ends well, right?_

**Chapter 9: Tsukino's first day on the Merry!**

* * *

><p>(Tsukino's POV)<p>

We set off yesterday afternoon and it was kind of surreal. I, Fujimoto D. Tsukino, am actually a part of the future Pirate King's crew. I get to see it all happen up close and personal, I get to experience it! Merry! I'm on the Going Merry. That alone makes me want to cry. What if I don't live up to the name? I don't even have a position on the crew, was this the right choice? What id I mess up? What if I ruin everything? What if-

"Tsukino? You in there? I'm coming in." Nami says, breaking me from my thoughts. I was in the Women's Quarters, setting up my stuff. For some reason Merry (the actual person) successfully believed that I would be on the crew, so there were two beds and a hammock instead of one. The whole room was symmetrical, there was a bed, a desk, and a bookshelf on each side. The only asymmetrical thing was the hammock, which was opposite the door.

Yesterday, Nami chose the right side of the room, so I'm unpacking on the left side. "Yeah, I'm in here. Are you all packed, Nami?" I ask, pretending I wasn't just worrying my hair out.

"Yeah. Oh yeah, I just remembered. Luffy tried to eat some of the food you bought yesterday, so you should probably set them somewhere that he can't get to them."

"Ok, thanks Nami. Want to help me make lunch? Sandwiches are nice… Oh, I memorized the recipe for pizza. Hey Nami, did you know pizza is a type of pastry?" I ask. I suddenly went from depressed to excited over food, and not in the same way as Luffy. I became determined to make pizza for lunch when I heard her reply.

"What's pizza?" _That does it, pizza it is!_

"I'll show you. Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the kitchen, where I marveled at the nice interior before washing my hands and instructing her on how to make the crust. When she finished the dough, I tossed it a few times, freaking her out the first time, then showed her how to do the same with her dough. "For the sauce, Nami, I'll need a bowl, a masher or blender, salt, pepper, and some tomatoes. Now, you'll put the tomatoes…"

After making the sauce I showed her how to spread it evenly on the crust and then I sprinkled some cheese on top. I added some garlic, black pepper, and some salt to taste, then turned to Nami.

"Since we both made a pizza, what do you want to put on yours?" I asked her.

"You put stuff on top? Like what?" She asked, surprised, and a little curious.

"Peppers, sausage, pineapple, ham, pepperoni, anchovies, artichokes, spinach, or anything else. What do you think?"

"I think we should add peppers and trout… Is that all right?" She decided after thinking for a while.

"Sure! I've never had it before, but it sounds good. For mine, I'll add pepperoni, ham, and bacon, just because I know Luffy wants meat."

"So after we add the toppings, what do we do?" Nami asked.

"We start the fire oven and put them in. I'll check on them later, when they're done, and maybe I'll make some juice. We'll get scurvy if we don't get proper nutrients, so I think some fresh lemonade will be nice. I'll take it from here Nami, thank you for your help!"

"Really, it was no problem. I'm glad I got to learn something new." She replied. After she left, I got to work on the rest of the food. I made salad, with difficulty, why? I don't know. I made some lemonade and pulled out the finished pizza and called them in to eat lunch.

* * *

><p>After lunch I decided to sit down on deck and got out a piece of paper and wrote Tou-san. It went a little like this.<p>

_Dear Terry,_

_I'm now a part of a pirate crew. The captain's name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, and I admire him very much. The first mate is Zoro, he seems mean and indifferent when you first meet him, but he's actually a really sweet, nice guy on the inside. Our Navigator is Nami. She's kind of like the older klepto-sister that I never had. Our newest member is Usopp, he is the sniper. His dream is to become a brave warrior of the sea. I think that as long as it's Luffy who he is following, his dream is within reach. Even though I joined this crew, I don't really feel as if I belong. Everyone else has some sort of job. I wonder if I'll ever fit in. Tell me what you think. I miss you so much._

_Love,_

_Fujimoto D. Tsukino_

_P.S. How is Rika doing, and Ririka?_

I wrote Terry instead of Tou-san because of a code from the higher ups to not address our relationship with each other, that way if it is every intercepted, it cannot be used against us.

When I finished the letter, I rolled it and used a ribbon to tie it. Then I jumped when I realized that Luffy was right next to me reading over my shoulder. That sneak.

"Ah! Luffy! What are you doing?" I asked, totally caught off guard.

"Who's Terry?" He sounded weird when he asked that, but I couldn't pick up the emotion. I doubt that he even noticed it.

"Terry is my Otou-san. I've only got time to write right now, so I'm waiting for the delivery bird." I explain.

"You are important to this crew, Tsukino. You shouldn't feel like you don't belong, you are our singer, and the best patesss... patesiere… ugh, pastry chef I've ever met. If you still feel left out… I know! You have good handwriting, you can be that write-y person, the chronc… cron… cronch… um…" He sounded back to normal, maybe I just imagined it.

"A chronicler?" I ask.

"Yeah! That thing!" He exclaims.

Maybe I will! Thank you Luffy." I say, giving him a hug. Then I pulled back and whistled for the messenger bird. When it got here, I handed it the letter and said, "Tomone J. Terry, please." It flew off.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room studying pastry books when I heard something outside. So I decided to go and see what it was. It turns out that it was Luffy and Usopp playing tag. They were running around deck and Nami looked absolutely murderous. Because of this, I turned around and went right back to studying.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time I went out, it was around midnight. Nami had made dinner and had come in to eat earlier, but I wanted to finish up. When I went out, it was a new moon, explaining why it was so hard to train today. I remembered reading in my magic book that Lady Luna was able to be contacted, but the time had to be right, also, full moons are considered the best time.<p>

_I'll try to contact her, just to meet her, to get to know her._ I looked around, and see that Luffy was on first watch, but was in the kitchen eating my food. I didn't mind, if he's hungry let him eat. Now then, how to I call her? There wasn't any spell or incantation, so maybe I'll just wing it. I walked over to the side of the railing and said,

"Lady Luna, goddess of the sea, I, Fujimoto D. Tsukino, a priestess serving under you, call you now to… to… what the heck am I doing?" I kept my voice even, but I felt stupid. Somehow I knew I'd have to do something different. So I tried a different approach. "Luna? My name is Fujimoto D. Tsukino, and I, I wish to meet you." I stood there, waiting like an idiot. When I felt I had waited enough, and she wasn't coming, I turned around and started to leave.

"Leaving already? I thought that you wanted to meet me, Tsukino." A woman said. Her voice was rich and kind, smooth and thick, like butter, but soothing. Kind of like… I turned around to see a beautiful woman sitting on the railings. She was wearing a long white gown, tinted with greens and blues. It draped over her shoulder and went down to her elbows before flowing out down to her wrists. She had a crown on, and was adorned in blue and silver jewelry. The crown was not one that came up from her head, it was one that was woven through her hair and has I big greenish-blue gem that was dipped down onto her forehead. She had turquoise hair and the same piercing green eyes as me. With crinkles around her eyes and a gentle smile, she looked like one of three family members that actually cared for me in my other life, but this woman in front of me looked much younger… but maybe she was, is she really…

"Grandmother?" I say softly. I don't want to insult her; but my grandmother was beautiful, kind, caring, and merciful, she always told me there was an example of perfection, and she was just trying to follow it.

"Goodness Bluebell, I didn't think that you'd have gotten it so quickly. But now that you know, I guess you've got some questions for me."

_She called me Bluebell… that was Grandma Christine's name for me. She'd sneak me out of the lab and take me to karaoke and patisseries all around the city. The name came from my love to sing and my hair color, which was a richer color blue than hers. She died in a tsunami in Tokyo, I thought I'd never see her again._

"Why do they call you Luna? Also, how did you become a goddess? You've been dead for 8 years, but now you're a young millennial goddess. How?"

"My name is Christine D. Luna. When I died, a man reviewed my life, this man, he loved me like a father, he told me I was to become a goddess in this world and do what I've loved, so my love of water and ocean got the best of me. When I died, I woke up in the body I had when I was at the highest point in my life. College graduation, my 5th Olympic medal in swimming, and the year your grandfather proposed, and we were married in the most beautiful building." She said, taking a breath, then continuing,

"Time is different here than from where we were. This is the anime you love so dearly, right?" She explained. It made sense, but I had two more questions.

"What about the story of Delphi? And my powers, did they really come from the tests that _they_ did?" They meaning the people who called themselves my parents.

"I thought you had noticed, the reason I had a baby encyclopedia in my bag at all times. The times when, after going to karaoke and the new bakeries we went to the library. When I was young, everyone called me loony Luna and Oracle Delphi. The called me Delphi after all those Greek mythology stories of an Oracle that could tell prophecies to heroes and demigods." She explained, answering my first question, then continuing, "And your powers, let's see… The ocean powers were born when you were born, but weren't ever to be awaken, but they were triggered with the infusions that were done, and your mind powers were always there, and were awakened the second that you took your first breath, all my daughter and son-in-law did was make it develop before it was ready. I was disappointed in my oldest daughter and her husband, to test on children, or even on humans, it's just wrong! But, as their mother, I will always love them."

"I… I believe you, but what are you doing now?" I ask. _She can't just be drifting, that wouldn't make sense!_

"I and the other gods and goddesses council together to help improve this world. But for the past few millennia, a few gods and goddesses decided against our methods of not meddling in the humans' business, and created devil fruit powers. Because of this, a war between the gods broke out between the gods using the pluton and other destructive matter. The humans they chose won the fight this time around, and created a community where they can have other humans blindly doing their will. This community is corrupt, filled with people who are skilled at deceiving and killing when their secret is discovered. But the true history and all the details about the war and who turned on who was set in unbreakable stone, called poneglyphs."

My eyes widened as all the pieces came together. "Th-then… that community it's… it-"

"The World Government. Listen carefully my dear Tsukino, there are only two priests or priestesses under a god or goddess at a time. You are under me, Luna and Delphi. It is you and a woman named Natalie who was part of Gol D. Roger's crew. The World Government wants all priests and priestesses dead, that means you. Promise me that if needs be, you will leave your crew to survive. Please, I don't want to lose you." Her words settled in, and then I saw red. She didn't watch the anime or read the manga, she doesn't know about this crew, about how amazing they will become… how amazing they already are.

"No." I reply. _I'd never betray my crew, I love them, and they accepted me. _"Never." _I love you grandma, but I can't betray them for you. _"I love you, and I'm glad you care for me so much as to worry for me. But to ask me to even _think_ about betraying them, it's never going to happen, so please, never ask that of me again."

"That's what Natalie said, too. I'm sorry Bluebell, I won't ask again, but I'm proud of you, and your answer." She smiled at me, then the gem on her crown began to glow. "I'm sorry child, but a meeting has been called into order. I have to go. Be safe dear, I'm glad you've found people worth dying for. As your grandmother, I'll check up on you. Be sure to spill any juicy details!" Then she winked, fell backwards, and disappear. I ran to the railing, but she was gone, like she wasn't there to begin with.

"Tsukino? What are you doing up so late?" Luffy asked, startling me out of my tears.

* * *

><p>(Luffy's POV)<p>

I was in the kitchen eating food when I realized that if I ate all of it now, Tsukino wouldn't be able to make yummy stuff tomorrow. Hmmm… Tsukino. The first time I saw her, she was laughing in the window of a store making rice balls with a little girl. I remember thinking that they were sister. They didn't look alike, but neither did Ace and I. I waved her off to find Zoro to see if he was a good guy.

The next time I saw her, it was because of the little girl, the one she was making rice balls with. She came up to us and asked if I, I mean we, were okay. She also handed me my hat. She handled it carefully, like she knew it was special, what she said to me afterwards made me believe that she knew how special it really was. When I went to talk to Zoro, she shot off insults while tending to his wounds. _What a weird girl_. I remember thinking.

After that, we went to the bar with the little girl and she told us about Zoro. When Tsukino got in, the onion head started yelling crap about her and she dumped booze on his head. After I punched him, I went to recruit Zoro, and there she was again. I watched as the insulted each other again before I went to get Zoro's swords. When I got back she cut Zoro's ropes using water. I was about to ask her to join my crew when we were attacked by marines.

When the fight was over, she gave us all a yummy treat called an ecl… éclair? Éclair, yeah, that was what it was. When I found out she made then, I wanted her on the crew even more, so I talked to Zoro about it and he agreed. Coby started to question her, and though I wanted to know, too, she looked uncomfortable. I tried to tell Coby to stop, but I was cut off by the little girl.

"Nee-san is Psychic!" With that said, Tsukino and the girl left, and when they came back she started singing. It was wonderful how perfect her voice sounded, but when she finished, she disappeared. So after the Marines came and we left, we went to search for her.

We found her at the docks, looking at her reflection. It made sense, when you're that pretty, you want to look at yourself a lot, right? Zoro went up and kidnapped her, taking her to our boat.

When I asked her to join, she looked happy, but immediately shot down the idea. I wasn't going to give up, so later in the night, I asked her why she refused, and she said it was because she was weak and inexperienced with friends. If that was it, I was sure to change her mind.

When we got to the Buggy fight, and the Ossan ran off, you could tell she treasured the locket around her neck a lot. We went to fight Buggy and I saw her fighting another girl, this one with a lot of makeup. She distracted Tsukino and attacked her wound, which made me want to rip her head off. _How dare she attack from behind! Tsukino is my Nakama!_ I didn't need to do anything though because Tsukino had it under control.

I went to wake her up and I noticed the locket next to her hand, so I picked it up, then I tried waking her up. When I gave her the locket, she gave me another hug, and I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. Was I sick? I've never been sick before, so maybe that was what it was like.

At Syrup Village, she found Usopp first, so I hid in the tree hoping that they wouldn't notice me. She kept confiding in Usopp, and it brought up a feeling that I'd never felt before, but I didn't like it, so maybe I really was sick. When she finished talking to Usopp, she whispered to me, "He's all yours." So she knew I was there, I guess I'll have to work on my spying skills.

After talking with Usopp I took a nap on the cliff, and I woke up at the bottom of the cliff with everyone except Tsukino, so I pointed it out. "Where's Tsukino?"

"I haven't seen her since that jerk butler." Nami said. Then Zoro grabbed his swords.

"What if she tried to make a break for it?" Now that he brought it up, I realized that it was possible… no! I won't believe that happened, she is probably on her way here now. We moved on with the conversation and I ended up fighting the butler.

When I won, Tsukino was up on the hill cheering for me, but then she started coughing. That's when I noticed her wounds, they were definitely from Kuro. I should've hit him harder. I ran over, and realized that she had been protection my hat. Soon after giving it to me tough, she passed out.

When she woke up again, I asked her how she knew what I was thinking, and she told me she could read minds. I asked her to join again, only this time I was serious, I really wanted her on my crew.

"Will you stop bugging me if I do?" She asked. _Chance!_

"Yeah!" _I'll stop bugging her about joining, that is._

"Okay, I'll join. I'm going to sleep now, good day." She said. I would've shouted for joy at gaining another crew member, but her even breathing reminded me not to.

The next day we were eating meat. (A/N actually, he was) And Kaya came up to us, she apologized to Tsukino for something, and then told us she had a present for us. We all followed her, but Tsukino stayed back for something. When she came to the shore, her hands were full with bags of… FOOD! I decided I would help her with them, and perhaps eat some, too.

She looked so happy and fit in with everyone, so when I heard talking and went out to deck to see Tsukino standing with a woman who seemed like a copy of her, but older, I was confused. What was Tsukino doing up? Who is the other person, is it her mom? It sure looks like it. I stopped and froze when I got close enough to hear.

"Promise me that if needs be, you will leave your crew to survive. Please, I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to die." The woman said. She… asked Tsukino to betray us? We'd fight anything for Tsukino, why would she betr-

"No. Never." Tsukino's words cut off any bad thoughts I might've been having, leaving me guilty. Guilty for eavesdropping, and guilty for doubting Tsukino. "I love you, and I'm glad you care for me so much as to worry for me. But to ask me to even _think_ about betraying them, it's never going to happen, so please, never ask that of me again." I turned around and left the deck, I didn't want to eat, so I just waited in the kitchen for the sound of conversation to die down before stepping out again.

She was at the railing, and there was no one else in sight. "Tsukino? What are you doing up so late?" I ask. She jumped and turned around, showing off her tears. She looked at me for a few minutes before surprising me by telling me the truth.

As a Priestess, it is our duty to maintain a good relationship with the god or goddess that blessed us with our powers. I talked to her tonight, I just didn't expect it to be my grandmother. She answered all of the questions I had calmly and patiently, but then she asked me to do something that I couldn't even think about doing, when I told her I couldn't do what she asked, she looked so disappointed, so now I'm left confused. I need a hug, can I hug you?" She looked at me with such teary, sad, beautiful green eyes, how could I say no?

"We are nakama, all of us will be here for you, Tsukino." I say, she looked up at me, and gosh, she looked so sad, it didn't suit her at all.

"Thank you Luffy. Who knows where I'd be without you all. I should probably go now though, I haven't slept much. See ya tomorrow Luffy, don't eat too much!" She finally smiled and it looked much better on her face than any frown would ever be. Don't get me wrong, she looks good with a frown, but a smile looks better… oh whatever.

* * *

><p>(Tsukino's POV)<p>

When Luffy came out and asked why I was up, I was tempted to do what most people would've done. Lie. But when I looked at his face, I knew I couldn't do it. So I told him the truth, without telling him what it was that Grandma had asked of me, of course.

So now that I told him, I couldn't help but ask for a hug, and, being the kind and wonderful captain he is, he allowed it. After that, I stuttered a thank you and went to bed. I must've sounded like an idiot, though. When I shut the door, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then I went to bed.

Today was a great day!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm so glad another chapter is done! 4000 words! Sorry if Luffy is OOC, I just needed to put in his thoughts during this whole thing, so I did. If you guessed Luna's identity, or anything close to it, post it in the comments, I want to see how close you got! What did Tsukino mean, one of the three family member that cared for her? Also, what did Luna mean by, "My oldest daughter"? Does she have more than one? Hahahaha! You'll have to read to find out! Please review, and leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below. Thank you, and I'll see you in the next one! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Gold Pecs Goldilocks…

**What time is it? Time to celebrate! Chapter ten! I finally typed up ten chapters! I am so pumped up! How has your week been? Good? Better? Best? I neeeed to know! If you have a funny story to tell me that you want to share, I all ears! (Or eyes since I'll be reading it) I'll start! I went out of town to see my grandmother this week, it was really great to see her again! Now then, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Meeting my third favorite character after Luffy and Zoro, but before Usopp and Brook, it is Sanji! I love Sanji sooooooooooo much! Also, because this is the tenth chapter, Imma make it extra long.**

**Sanji: Thank you Ani-Chwaaaan! *cue wiggle dance thing***

**Me: You are very welcome Sanji-kun.**

**Tsukino: Sanji, will you please do the disclaimer for Animanga?**

**Sanji: Of course, Tsuki-chwaan! Ani-chwaaaaan does not own One Piece, but she does own my dear Tsuki-chwaaaaaan! *wiggle dance and heart eyes***

**Me: Thank you Sanji. Now then, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_(Tsukino's POV)_

_When Luffy came out and asked why I was up, I was tempted to do what most people would've done. Lie. But when I looked at his face, I knew I couldn't do it. So I told him the truth, without telling him what it was that Grandma had asked of me, of course._

_So now that I told him, I couldn't help but ask for a hug, and, being the kind and wonderful captain he is, he allowed it. After that, I stuttered a thank you and went to bed. I must've sounded like an idiot, though. When I shut the door, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then I went to bed._

_Today was a great day!_

**Chapter 10: Gold Pecs Goldilocks… eh, I mean Don Krieg**

* * *

><p>(Tsukino's POV)<p>

"It's done! Look, it's our pirate flag! After Usopp joined we finally have 5 people and a ship! So now we need our own mark!" Luffy yelled, holding up our… flag?

"This is our mark?" Zoro asked, still trying to make sense of it.

"What do you think? It's nice isn't it?" Luffy said, smiling. He was obviously proud of his hard work.

"A pirate's flag is supposed to symbolize terror and death." Zoro stated.

"I feel the terror, but it is of your talent. Wait! Maybe it's abstract?"

"No Nami, I don't think it is abstract." I reply, tilting my head to try and see it sideways. "I can kinda see a face. Sort of."

"Hehe! Have you forgotten me, the most masterful painter?" Usopp declares, holding up a bucket of paint and a paintbrush. "I have been painting for 50 years!"

"Cool! 50 years!" Luffy says.

"That means… You're an old man!" Zoro exclaims.

"Maybe he has 5 or 6 grandchildren already." Nami says slyly, jumping in to tease Usopp.

"That's even more incredible!" Luffy admires. I decide to tease him a little, too.

"But Nami, wouldn't that mean that he had a wife and got married." I say, smirking a little bit, probably having a little too much fun.

"Oh, you're right." Nami says, nodding. "Nevermind."

"Hey!" Usopp yelled, only slightly offended, he knew we were joking. He gets to work on the flag, then stands up and holds up… an Usopp faced flag. "Look at this masterpiece!"

"Who told you to make your own flag!?" Luffy yelled as he and Zoro punch him upside the head, shark teeth showing.

_This episode, it's a filler. I need to train though, so I'm going to have to sit this one out. Too bad, I wanted to meet Gaimon, too._ "I'm gonna go make some tea, tell me when you guys get to the next island." I say, walking inside.

* * *

><p>The next time I went out on deck, only Zoro was out, napping, so I assumed that they had gone to Treasure Island. I wanted to train as much as possible. By the time I was finished, my body was numb and I was tired. I spent my cool down time training the Power of Delphi, focusing on things that had souls. By the end, though I couldn't hear it yet, I could feel the spirit that Merry held. It was soft, sweet, and gentle, but at the same time strong, sturdy, and really tough, Merry could definitely put up a fight. A sturdy ship with a wonderful soul.<p>

After Delphi Training (That's what I decided to call it) I was finished for the day. I may have been battered and beaten from the way I was pushing myself, but I was sore, and I had learned a new skill, this one called Umi no wave. It let me call large bodies of water to me to wash the enemy away.

I was so tired, I made mac and cheese for the crew and then went straight to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up extremely sore, which made me happy. I love waking up sore, because it meant that I had improved and moved out of my comfort zone, and it meant that I had even more room to improve.<p>

After getting dressed and doing my hair in a messy bun, I heard a loud bang noise from Luffy and Usopp readying the cannon, and I knew exactly what episode it was. I can't wait to meet Sanji! Oh, I should make some lemonade, oh, and squeeze a bucket of limes for Yosaku. Let's see, we'll have lunch on the Baratie, so I won't make some lunch, but what about some star-shaped apricot tarts with choux crème, that sounds nice. Ah, breakfast, that means waffles and sausage, with eggs on the side. I'm not too good at cooking, but nutritional means some carrots and broccoli on the side, and maybe some orange juice. I need to get to work. Wash hands aaand, starto!

* * *

><p>While I was finishing the last waffle and setting the table, the cannon went off, and I heard a rock shattering. <em>Well, time to call them in.<em>

"Hey guys! I made breakfast! Are you hungry?" Don't worry, I didn't forget the meat.

"Woohoo! Food! Let's eat!" Luffy cheered as they all filed in. As they sat down and dug in, I started in the crust and crème for the tart when Nami cut in.

"Tsukino. Aren't you going to come eat with us? Or what's left of it anyway. If you don't hurry, Luffy will eat all of your food."

"Oh, sure Nami. I was just making some apricot tart. We're going to need a cook soon, I am running out of real food recipes. We can't just eat pastries all of our life." I say as I take a seat next to her, grabbing a fork to dig in.

""Yeah, but at least you know how to make nutritional food." Nami replied, and Zoro nodded in agreement.

"Oh! The limes!" I say, quickly gulping down the rest of my food before abruptly standing up, leaving Nami and Zoro sweatdropping, letting their guard down. You didn't have to see to know that Luffy stole the food, you could hear their yells of protests from across the sea.

I finished squeezing the limes into a bucket just as Johnny starts making a ruckus. I grabbed the bucket, a ladle, and went to Zoro, who was just barely recognizing the voice as Luffy talked to the 'intruder'.

"That voice…" Zoro thought aloud.

"The man out there, his name is Johnny, but I can't feel the presence of this, 'Yosaku' guy he keeps talking about." I say as I set the bucket on the table. He stood up as I collected all the dishes and set them in the sink. Nami and Usopp went outside as I wiped the table down and started on the dishes.

I looked outside and saw Nami crouched near Yosaku, so I grabbed the bucket of lime juice and the ladle and headed out.

"It's scurvy, isn't it Nami?" I ask as I lay the bucket down next to her.

"Yeah, how did you… and you even got lime juice!" Then it dawned on her. "Ohhhhhh! You're psychic, I forgot. Hmm. Luffy, Usopp!"

"H-hai!" They yelled, fearing the she-demon.

"Make him drink this juice, pure limes are the best, for this anyway." She says, standing up. "He's got scurvy."

"Scurvy?"

"Yeah. Thanks to Tsukino, he should recover in a few days."

"It was no bother, Nami, I really didn't do anything. Hey Johnny." I say, he turs to look at me, and for a few seconds, he donned Sanji hearts in his eyes. "I hope your partner gets better soon!" I give a small, closed eye smile. I catch Zoro's eye and he says to me.

"I still don't believe that you are psychic."

"Really? Okay. I'll prove it. You will meet your longtime rival on a big fish, and you might even find the one you are looking for while on that huge fish." I say calmly, as if I'm talking about the clouds. _Oh! That one looks like a straw hat!_

"You're just talking nonsense now." He says to me.

"You'll see, Zoro, I promise. But right now I need to finish the dishes." In reality I just wanted to see Fullbody's date fail, so I couldn't be seen right now.

I finished the dishes and then started with the final touches on my tarts. When they cooled, I sprinkled them with shaved chocolate shells and powdered sugar before putting them in the fridge to set. Once I had finished, everyone came in to discuss getting a new member, a cook. I expressed my opinion right here.

"I'd prefer a blond cook with long legs, also one who is courteous and efficient in a kitchen, and having finesse wouldn't hurt, either." After voicing my thoughts, I went to the fridge and pulled out the tray of tarts and brought them in. "Apricot tarts, anyone?" I offer. Everyone took at least two, which made me really happy.

I stayed inside as we approached the Baratie, hiding from Fullbody's sight. I came out when Luffy threw the cannonball back, slamming into the Baratie. When Luffy got caught, I went inside the Baratie without the crew. I sat down at the table right next to Fullbody and his date, and watched as he humiliates himself.

"This taste!" He hold up his glass and says to Sanji. "This fragrance, it's the fragrance of Mitqueo City, in the north. A bit sour, a bit spicy. This wine is, Wurzburger Stein!" Sanji slams the bottle down on the table, "Isn't that right, waiter?"

"Sorry, but it's not… Sir. Your soup's getting cold, enjoy it while it's still hot." Sanji started to walk away, "By the way, I'm the assistant head chef, Sanji. All the waiter's ran away after what happened yesterday."

I sat and watched as Sanji walked around the place, expertly taking orders and serving food. He probably noticed like I did when Fullbody put the bug in his soup. "Waiter!"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me waiter?" Sanji walked up, and spotted Fullbody's date and said, "But you sure have good taste when it comes to company."

"Hey. Does this place serve bug soup?" Fullbody asked.

"Bug?"

"Then, what is this bug doing in my soup?" Fullbody asked, but in reality, it sounded a lot more like whining than anything else.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know either. I'm not much of a bug expert, but it looks like it is doing the backstroke." Sanji expertly avoided.

_That's it Sanji! You're a hero! Oh look, Fullbody has lost his temper._ He broke the table and stepped on Sanji's hand, the glass cutting into his palm.

"Stop it Fullbody-san!" The girl yelled, only to get pushed back.

"Are you okay, miss?" I asked, helping her up. "When people like that lose their temper, it's dangerous. Here, let me buy you a meal, it is obvious that you really didn't get much to eat." I pulled out the chair for her and paid for her food, then turned my attention to the scene in front of me.

Fullbody starts yelling, only to get owned. Badly. Patty came out and scolded Sanji, and then I beckoned to the strawhats to an empty table, but then Luffy fell through the roof. I wanted to say something cool, but all of the chefs were yelling at each other and Luffy.

"Lieutenant Fullbody! We've got a problem! The pirate Krieg's man has escaped! We thought he could give us a lead on Krieg… We've already lost 7 of our men!" A marine said, flustered, stumbling into the restaurant.

"That's ridiculous! When we found him three days ago he was about to starve to death! We haven't fed him yet, have we?" Fullbody said. That's when I snort turn to Fulbody, who froze at my outburst.

"You know, you go on and on about how horrible, disgusting, _filthy_ pirates are, but you find a man that is dying of starvation, and you dangle food in front of his face, just for some _information_!? The only disgusting, filthy, barbaric monster _I_ see her is you, and all of you men. You make me _sick_." I spat, disgust highlighting every tone in my voice.

"What! Krieg Pirates!" someone yells. And that is where I tuned out. The flustered marine got shot by Gin and every bystander fled the room. Gin sat down on a table and said,

"I don't care what it is, just get me some food."

Patty replied with, "Sorry, but here you are expected to pay for your food. Do you have any money?"

"Is a bullet enough?"

"So I guess you don't have any money. Get out! Paying customers only!" Patty yelled, hitting the already weak Gin.

I wanted to puke when the other customers that stayed started cheering. "Can't you see that he's starving? You are all horrible, all of you!" I said while making my way to the door. I loved Gin, he was a loyal person who defended those he cared about, he stood by what he believed, it's really unfortunate that the person he stood by sucked. Patty on the other hand, I haven't found a quality I liked about him yet, but I don't hate him.

I ran across the water to the Merry and made some pastries, a lemon bar, 3 tarts, and a few choux puffs. I also made sure to get some antibacterial and a bandage too. It didn't show it in the anime, but the cut on his hand was deep, and probably hurt. I grabbed them and then I took it to the back of the Baratie where Sanji and Gin were.

"Here, Gin right? Oh, and Sanji, too. I made a few pastries, they're very healthy, and after a beating like that, you'll probably want your strength back." I set the pastries next to the food Sanji set down, but I saved a pastry for Sanji to eat. "Here." I handed it to him.

"The ocean goddess has brought you to me, beautiful, please accept this rose, though it pales in comparison to your beauty." Sanji said, on one knee, a rose in his cut hand, offering it to me.

"Thank you. Though I don't consider myself beautiful, thank you for that compliment. Anyway," I say, taking his hand, "let me see your hand, it's hurt."

"How did you…" His eyes had returned to normal, from the hearts that they were previously. Grabbing the antibacterial, I said to him,

"You should be more careful, a chef's hands are their life. If you don't clean these wounds, you get infected, and you won't be able to cook anymore." I cleaned his hand up and then wrapped them in my white bandages. I turned to Gin when I was finished and said, "Gin, I made those pastries with all of my heart, so be sure to eat up, I don't want a single crumb left over."

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "Thank you so much Sanji, Miss!" He said again.

"My name is Tsukino, Fujimoto D. Tsukino. Remember it, I'll be the best pastry chef to sail the sea, and my singing will get me there. Everyone will smile when they eat my food. My name will be renowned all over the world, so treasure these moments." I say, then I remember Sanji. "Oh, and Sanji."

"Yes, Tsukino-chwaaan!" He wiggled.

"I hope you achieve your dream, it's a great one, almost as great as my captain's. Speaking of my Captain, Luffy!" I yell, looking up at the balcony above us where Luffy was perched, watching us. "Don't you want to say something? Or are you just gonna watch us from up there?" I say, drawing Gin and Sanji's attention away from me.

"Yeah! Mr. Cook, care to join us? You'll be the chef on our ship!" Luffy yells, and I sneak away, going to see the rest of the crew.

* * *

><p>We sat and talked for a while, then Luffy came down the stairs, so Nami called him out. I didn't pay attention though, as I was trying to figure out all of the pastries. "The blend of crème and lemon complements the raspberry sauce. I taste a little nutmeg in this one, but it's missing something, a key ingredient…"<p>

"It's cardamom, ground, and paired with vanilla bean, Tsukino-chwaaaan!" Sanji interrupted. _Awww, if Sanji is here, that means that I missed the funny scene between Zoro and Luffy. Dang it!_

"Oh! I see. You used cardamom for a replacement in ginger, making it softer and slightly sweeter. There's Anise seed too, it gives off that sweet, licorice flavor. I'm impressed, only _She_ has caught me by surprise before. My compliments to the chef, I'm glad I had the chance to taste it." I realized Sanji was the one to make it because he started his little wiggle dance thing while thanking me.

"Oh yeah." Sanji said, hearts disappearing. "Gin says thanks." I smiled back at him, making him noodle again.

"Really? I'm glad he's doing okay." I started reminiscing of the days when I starved while a test subject, then I softly said, "I know how it feels to starve, so helping was no problem." I don't think that anyone heard that last part.

"Oi, girl. How did you know what was in that lemon bar?" Zeff asked me.

"Oh, that one was easy." I say, taking my first bite of the last tart on the table. After swallowing, I said, "Like this one. The crème was made from vanilla bean, egg whites, mace, and anise seed, right? Cooked at approximately 198**o** F over a low flame in an oval pan. The ingredients were thrown in, in an indifferent manner, as if rushed for time, and the crème was set aside to cool for 3 to 5 minutes, I'm not too sure. When it was finished cooling, it was put in a crust made from 2 eggs, 3 cups of sifted flour, white sesame seeds, 47 to be exact, the grainy texture means it was not mixed enough and the taste of smoke meant it was left in 3.4 minutes too long. It's really good though. I've never tasted a tart like it…" I pointed at my tongue, which I stuck out slightly, "and I never forget a taste. _She_ told me that what it was called, an absolute sense of taste, I can taste the ingredients put in a dish how long it was cooled and in what, as well as the effort and care. Whoever made this really loves their job. That's how I knew." I say. When I looked up, I saw Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, and even Zeff's jaws on the floor.

"No way, you only took one bite…" Nami says.

"You got all that from just a _taste_ of a tart?" Usopp yells at me.

"Mmmhmm!" I nod. "What's so bad about that?"

"Girl, you should work here." Zeff stated. He didn't ask, or offer though, leaving some room for a bargain.

"I'll work for you, but only if you lower my captain's work time. One year is a little rough, don't you think? I'm positive that you can get the right amount of money for the damage in 5, if not 4 days of me working here. My pastries are the best, and will always be so!" I declare. I knew Krieg would be here in about four days.

"Oh? Confident, are we?" Zeff said, smirking.

"I'll start now then." I stood up, winking at my crew as I skip towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It's been four days and my debt, actually Luffy's debt, is almost gone. By the end of the day is should be diminished. When I first took over the dessert station, some of the guys got mad, Patty even tried to pick a fight. The protests stopped though, when I knocked Patty out with a punch. Today, I realized I became great friends with all the cooks here, even Patty, who I warmed up to yesterday. Zeff came in, looking over the place, then yelling at Luffy for the umpteenth time.<p>

"Oi! Zeff-oji-san!" I call him grandpa because he acts like one. "There's only 300 beli left on the debt, I calculated, the next customer that arrives will pay off the debt that Luffy created. Oh, unless..."

"Unless?" all the cooks said in unison.

"Well, unless a group of starving, bloodthirsty pirates come to eat, then decide to take over the ship, only to be beaten by the next Pirate King. But what are the odds of that happening?" I ask, then turn back to my work. The other chef laughed it off, but Zeff raised an eyebrow, probably noticing how specific I was being, but waved it off.

"Get back to work you eggplants!" Zeff yelled.

"Zeff-oji-san!" I yelled, he turned to me, "If we were to save your restaurant from being taken over, would you relieve us of the debt?" I ask.

"Sure, why not?" He said.

"Then I quit." I state simply, finishing my log cake.

"WHAT!" The cooks yelled at me.

"Exactly as I said. Here's my apron, ojisan. Wait for it…" I look towards the entrance. "Three…. Two….One…"

"It's the Don Krieg Pirates! Run!" A customer yells.

"Sounds like fun!" I say, skipping into the dining room. "I will go ahead first!"

"When I got there, I arrived just as Zoro and Usopp were sitting down, so I took a seat beside them.

"Wow, I feel like I haven't talked to you guys in forever." I say, smiling at them. Usopp jumped when I moved the chair a little.

"Oh hey Tsukino. Y-you don't think that D-Don Krieg is c-coming here. R-right?" He stuttered. From the looks of it, he was _completely_ ready to fight anyone.

"Wow, Usopp. You look like you're raring to go like always." I say, smirking. Zoro decided to join in.

"Yeah, he's so excited to see the pirates, Tsukino. He's been shaking with excitement since we got here." Zoro says, sharing my smirk.

"So, how's Nami doing? She acting weird?"

"No. Why?" Zoro answered, frowning.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I reply.

Right then, Goldilocks busted in the room and asked for food, but when Sanji gave him food, he attacked him and decided to take over the ship. I could feel the Zeff and the chef's eyes on me from here.

"Chef Zeff! What are you doing?!" Patty yelled. Zeff had a large bag of food fit for 100 men, and had given it to Gold Pecs, er, I mean Don Krieg to give to his men.

"Did you say Zeff?" Goldilocks said, um, I mean Don Krieg, oh whatever, it's not like he really matters. By this time, Patty had already shot him and Goldy rained bullets on us. Usopp was shaling really badly.

"What are you doing!? If his crew gets better, they'll take over the restaurant!" The chefs exclaimed to the retreating figure of Zeff. What a boss! He looks so awesome all the time!

"Olny if they've got the guts. Isn't that right Mr. Couldn't-get-through-the-grand-line?" That caused turmoil right there.

"You. You're Red Leg Zeff! So you're still alive? The pirate captain and the ship's cook. One of the greatest pirates in history."

"I'm alive, so what? It's none of your concern. As you can see, I make my living as a cook." Zeff replied, only to be returned with a laugh.

"That's a nice way of saying it. From the looks of it, it's not as if you chose to be a cook. But it's the only thing you're able to do. I've heard about Red Leg Zeff. An expert at fighting without his hands…" And I didn't want to hear Goldy's voice, so I tuned him out. "Zeff the Red Leg." I came back to listening. "I know that you're the only man who's come back alive from the Grand Line. You must have kept a log of the voyage… Hand it over!"

"Not bad old man. So you've been to the Grand Line, too?" Luffy admires.

"Kinda… Indeed, I have the journal, but I'm not giving it to you. It isn't mine, it's the pride of the whole crew! It's too valuable for the likes of you." Zeff states.

"Then I'll just have to take it from you! True, I couldn't make it through the grandline, but behold! I'm Don Krieg! The greatest! I was strong enough to make it through, I had men, enough ambition… The only thing I lacked was information! That's where I failed!"

That's where I scoffed, drawing all of their attention to me. "Wow, you're dumber than I thought!"

"Tsukino, what are you doing? You want to die!?" Usopp asks, but I ignored him, making him shake even more.

"What you lacked was kindness, the ability to listen, competence, and navigational skills, along with information." I say. Listing off on my fingers.

"Girl what are you… I'll kill you right now!" He raised a gunned hand. _You know, I've been told that people were going to kill me all my life, yet no one has kept their word._

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You are an idiot, in the richest sense of the word! You sailed along, not taking advice from anyone! At twin capes! You were so rude and arrogant towards the nice old man, but he could have told you exactly what you needed, heck, he _has_ what you needed. Afterwards, you navigated into the ocean, without the knowledge or equipment you needed to have! You were like a baby crawling in a blizzard, wondering why it was so cold!" I then slammed my fist down on the table in front of me, successfully making everyone jump. "You then used your incompetence to stumble into the domain of a sleeping swordsman, making enough noise with your 5000 men to make a hundred pacifists murderous. And you think for even a moment that you are even a _little_ deserving of Zeff-ojisan's logbooks, of his and his crew's pride? You had ambition, even men, some more loyal than others," I sent a pointed look to Gin. "But that's as far as you got. As you are now, you a thousand, no, a million years too early to even _think_ about successfully sailing the grand line." I finish my little speech. I probably look like a mess from all the yelling. My hair was coming out of its French braid, my clothes were wrinkled and ruffled, and I'm sure my eyes were glowing.

"You… How did you know that..?" Don replied. The only sound heard was my voice as I replied to him.  
>"I know a lot about everything. The Grandline, you, your crew, the ocean, and everything on it… Because I'm a-"<p>

"Tsu-Tsukino's psychic. Right, Z-Z-Zoro?" Usopp interrupts, shaking really badly.

"Hmmmm… Gin, I changed my mind. Once everyone is fed, take the book, the ship, and the girl. A psychic, I can use that." Cue my glare at Usopp, I was going to say, 'Because I'm awesome like that' Just so that Goldilocks would feel threatened, and know that his smarts, and his awesomeness (which he has none of) was in question. I found solace in the fact that he flinched, and both Luffy and Zoro got ready to fight for me if necessary.

"I'm going to need to conquer the Grand Line, I'm Don Krieg, the next Pirate King!" could he get any dumber?

"Yeah right. And my left foot talks." I say, only to get glared at.

"I'm going to be the next Pirate King, not you. And Tsukino's mine, I mean, the crew's. You can't have her." Luffy exclaimed.

"You?" Goldilocks laughed. "As the Pirate King. With her?" Goldy pointed to me. "She needs a crew that can bring out her true potential. I doubt a skinny kid could do that."

"Well for one," I jump in listing off my fingers. "Don't you _dare_ talk to my captain like that. Two, you know nothing about me, let alone my 'potential'. Three, the last person you doubted was Crocus on twin capes, and where did _that_ get you? And finally four, didn't your mother ever tell you not to point? It's rude!" I say, steaming mad.

"Shut up girl!" He yelled.

"See, you don't even know my name." I roll my eyes, "I don't know how anyone could put up with you insufferable attitude, let alone join your crew." You could probably smell my distaste for Goldilocks from 1,000,000,000,000 nautical miles away.

"Boy! A fleet of 5,000 men were defeated in 7 days on only lack of information!" Goldy yelled. And I added after scoffing.

"And competence, kindness, navigational skills, yes, we went over this!" I rolled my eyes.

"S-seven days?" Murmurs went around the cooks.

"Sorry, but your humor is the kind I hate the most. Shall I kill you off now?" Gold Pecs Goldilocks said.

"If you think you're up to it, you can try." Luffy replied. After internally fangirling, I zoned out and started focusing on the pastries on the table in front of me. If anything bad were to happen, Luffy would protect me, of that I am confident. I faintly heard Zoro and Usopp talking but I definitely heard, "What're you talking about? There are two more!" Followed by,

"Don't count me into your crew, you baka!" It didn't take a genius to know which part we were at. Goldy said something and everyone cleared out.

"Sanji-san, Tsukino-san, I'm sorry. I never would've imagined things to turn out this way…" Gin whimpered. I felt like giving him a big bear hug where he sat, but I repressed the urge.

Zeff started talking, only to be yelled at by the other chefs at the restaurant. Finally he yelled, "Shut up you eggplants!" _Eggplants?_ "Have you ever had the experience of starving to death? Can you imagine how horrible it is? Having no food or water in the vast ocean?"

"What do you mean, Owner Zeff?" Patty replied. I decided to cut in.

"Have you ever felt as if your body's internal functions start preying on themselves for food? Felt like you were dying slowly, painfully, lacking something so basic, something so obvious it is there, but still so out of reach? Patty, you peabrain, no one should have to starve to death, no matter how bad they are. It's more cruel than dying by drowning, or burning, or torture, having you limbs torn off one by one, being electrocuted, because it feels you your stomach is eating itself, you feel so bad you _want_ to die, to be free from that pain. Till you have felt that… you have no right to judge Sanji or Zeff-ojisan's actions." I say dryly, startling everyone. I get the storyline back on track by saying, "Sorry for interrupting Zeff-ojisan. What were you saying?"

"Oh yeah. The difference between you all and Sanji is that he knows that feeling." Zeff finishes. _I rest my case. Oh!_ I feel eyes on me and turn to see Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Zeff's eyes on me.

"Nani? What's wrong? You're all staring."

"Have you gone starving before?" Zoro asks.

"Mmhmm! Maybe I'll tell all of you someday." I say before turning my attention to Gin to explain his time on the Grand Line. I tuned out again.

"…like the eyes of a hawk!" Gin says, catching Zoro's attention.

"The Hawk eyes man!" Zoro exclaimed.

"You know him Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. He's the one I've been looking for. I sailed across all the oceans to search for him." Zoro explains.

"Maybe he has some kind of grudge to settle with you guys." Sanji suggested.

"Not that I know of."

"Maybe you woke him up from a good nap?" Zeff says. And I nod, knowing he was mostly correct.

Don't joke! Why in the world would he destroy all of our fleet just for that?" Gin yells.

"Don't get so worked up. I'm just making assumptions, stuff like that happens in the Grandline." Zeff defended.

"It sounds like fun! I was hoping the Grandline was like that. I'm getting so pumped up!" Luffy cheered.

"You guys are fools." Sanji said. And this is where I cut in.

"Maybe we are fools, but we all have dreams, and are we willing to die for them? Of course! You have no right to tell us our dreams are wrong, or even unachievable, just like I have no right to tell you that you are living your life wrong, or to tell you how to cook." I smile. "Yeah, our dreams are foolish, we are fools for attempting them, but what's wrong with a little adventure? I personally think that the grandline is a wonderful and adventurous experience… if you're ready for it."

"Wait… You've been there?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, I was born in the East Blue, then I was sent to live with my 'parents'. I stayed there till I was 7, then I was transported to a different place in the grandline. When I was 11, I made a way of life for myself there, then when I turned fifteen I came back here, where I stayed with my Otou-san till 17, and here I am now." I replied quickly.

When I arrived here in One Piece, I gained memories of how I had lived up until now. It was the same as before. First, disowned when I was 3. Then my parents died when I was six, and the scientists tested on me in a new facility until I found an escape route for all of the children when I was 11. That's when I formally met Akane, and we became best friends before I died. Everything is the same except for the setting, people, and minor details. Because I had recent memories of all my past, though, I remember all the names and faces of everyone I met on the grandline, along with any new details.

My train of thought was interrupted by a big blast of water from outside. _Oh, Hawk Eye Mihawk is here._

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! That is 12 pages and 5,899 words, just to celebrate my 10<strong>**th**** chapter! Thank you guys so much for supporting me this far, and I hope you guys keep supporting me and staying with me. I'm so glad you guys are reading! Please review, and I'll see ya in the next one!**


	11. Chapter11:Honey colored eyed Mikawk

**Guess who's back with the newest addition to DGOP? If you guessed my mom, you're incorrect! It's me! AnimangaManiac20000! And I'm here to do what I love best! Write! I hope you like this chapter a bunch, and I'm looking forward to your review! Thank you all so much for your support, and-**

**Tsukino: This story's about me, not you, so quit wasting the reader's time!**

**Me: You want to go, cause, I could cause some bad things to happen to you, I ****_am_**** the writer, you know.**

**Tsukino: Never mind, continue.**

**Anyway, I don't own One Piece, no matter how much I want to. Eiichiro Oda is too cool for me, to write some epic stuff.**

**Luffy: Now then, on to what is important, Meat!**

**Me: Right! Without further ado, here's your next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

When I arrived here in One Piece, I gained memories of how I had lived up until now. It was the same as before. First, disowned when I was 3. Then my parents died when I was six, and the scientists tested on me in a new facility until I found an escape route for all of the children when I was 11. That's when I formally met Akane, and we became best friends before I died. Everything is the same except for the setting, people, and minor details. Because I had recent memories of all my past, though, I remember all the names and faces of everyone I met on the grandline, along with any new details.

My train of thought was interrupted by a big blast of water from outside. _Oh, Hawk Eye Mihawk is here._

**Chapter 11: Honey colored eyed Mikawk, and a bad nose job.**

* * *

><p>(Tsukino's POV)<p>

"I-it's him! The hawk eyes man!" Gin shouts, terror filling his eyes. I quickly glance to Zoro to see his state, and sure enough, fear, anticipation, and determination is apparent.

"Oi, Zoro!" He looks at me, "Don't be reckless, I don't want to stitch you back up." He blinks at me, "Just saying, you'll be punished if I have to stitch you up." I say to him with a menacing glare.

He shuddered a little then straightened up and walked to the railing. "I wonder how Nami and the ship are doing."

"Zoro-aniki! Tsukino-aneki!" Yosaku and Johnny yell, swimming towards us.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asks as he, Zoro and Usopp pulls them up.

"Nami ran off with your ship and treasure!" They informed.

"Nami took Merry?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that" Zoro asked.

"She said…" I already knew what happened so I focused on other things, like Don Krieg's (Goldilocks) ship. I took my over shirt off and set it inside the Baratie, then came back out in my undershirt. It was a nice aqua color that clung to my skin and had a black butterfly on my back that spread across my shoulder blades. It was kinda like this world's version of under armour. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I jumped into the ocean.

I swam towards the wreckage of Goldy's ship and I put my hands on the broken bow. I think of the ship's spirit's name, and I suddenly feel an overwhelming understanding of what I need to do. Before I could start, though, Mihawk's small ship appears behind me.

I glance at him, taking in his appearance. His black hat was covering his face, and he was wearing a long jacket, black, with red sleeves, completely unbuttoned. He had a necklace with a golden cross pendant hanging on it. His hands were calmly folded on his crossed legs, clad in light purple pants and black boots. There were two candles on his ship, bit lit with green fire, and he had his sword on his back, it was shaped like a cross. On it were blue and green gems and many intricate engravings. The ship itself was nice, greenish-black in color with gold designs.

After seeing him I turned back to the matter at hand, ignoring him. "You, girl. Who are you?" He asked.

I looked around, even though I knew there was no other girl in sight. "Me?" I point to myself, he nods. "I'm Tsukino, Fujimoto D. Tsukino, chronicler, singer, and pastry chef of the straw hat crew. You know, even though I already told you my name, it is still rude to inquire someone else's name without supplying them first with your own first." I finish not bothering to look at him. I focused on the ship, thinking he had gotten bored of me and moved on to fight Zoro. (Not that he plans on it, it's just what ends up happening.) But he startled me.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk. Now then, why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Should I be? I know you won't hurt me, one, I have done nothing to you, two, I'm not an idiot like Goldilocks, I mean Don _baka_ Krieg, and three, we're in the ocean, this is my home, the water. Besides, I have no time to be afraid of someone with honey colored eyes, I have to set this ship's soul free, it's my job as an ocean priestess, to at least do that much.

"Honey colored…?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. They all said that your eyes were frightening, but they're more pretty than scary. I was so excited, too, I thought that there was someone who had scary eyes like me, but yours are really nice." I say turning to him so he could see my eyes.

"That's… an interesting notion. I've never been told that my eyes were honey colored before." He says with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, believe it!" Say, then I get an image of every time I watched Naruto say that to someone. "But," I say, "You came here for something, right? Don't let me get in the way of whatever it was, I still have to send this ship's spirit that way, Lady Luna can send it to its new life."

"Lady Luna?"

"I'm sure you've met her at least once… oh, but you're a shichibukai, so maybe not. She is the goddess of the oceans and patron of the Spirit of Delphi. But anyway, it was nice meeting you Dracule-san." I say. I probably would have bowed, but I was waist deep in water, so that would've been weird.

"You as well, Tsukino." He said before sailing on.

"OI!" I yell after him, thinking about Zoro. He looks back to me. "Don't go easy on him! He's more than serious, and he has a wonderful dream, so don't go taking it lightly!"

He looked confused, but continued on. This reminded me of what I was doing. This reminded me of what I was doing. I set both of my hands on the hull of the ship and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Then, I snap them open and feel my eye burned like a fire, warm dangerous, but oddly, not painful. I open my mouth and the words I speak come from nowhere.

"I am Fujimoto D. Tsukino, granddaughter and chosen child of the Order of Will to protect and bring the world the truth. I will be, and am, the guardian of dreams, imagination, and spirits. Acting from and by this duty, I, with responsibility, set you free from this life to go on to the next."

After speaking these words, I hear, "Thank you, Tsukino my priestess, for setting me free from them. Thank you!" It was a small voice, filled with gratitude and kindness. It was the voice of a child, but it filled my heart with so much warmth. I blink, my eyes returning to normal, and finally I hear the voices of actually real human beings.

"Zoro!"

"Zoro!"

"Big brother! Aniki!" Luffy, Usopp, then Johnny and Yosaku yell.

Knowing exactly what happened, I quickly climb to the top of Don Krieg's now shell of a ship, and I find a kit. There are needles, thread, and bandages. Also, I find some towels. Once I grabbed them, I jump down and swim to where I know Zoro will be laying. I climb up just as Luffy starts to rocket over.

I sit down and start to work on cleaning, but before I can pull the water from the towels and the kits, Luffy decides to drop in… to a wooden board.

"Are you that young swordsman's comrade?" Mihawk asks. "You also impressed me for watching to the very end without interrupting." As he finishes, Luffy manages to pull his head out from the wood, "Don't worry," he says, "I didn't kill that man."

"What?"

"Yosaku and Johnny swam after him. They'll bring him here," I state quickly, feeling Mihawk's eyes on me as I use my power to draw the water out of the supplies I brought.

"Zoro!" Luffy yells as the boat floats over to us. When it gets here, I jump cat-swift into it, holding my arms out straight and successfully pushing both Johnny and Yosaku into the water.

"Tsukino! What was that for?!" Usopp yells at me.

"They take up too much space; move out of the way or I'll push you out, too."

"H-hai." Usopp says, immediately sitting across from me in lotus position, Zoro lying on the bottom of the boat between us.

"It's too early for you to die! I'm Dracule Mihawk! Learn about yourself- Learn about the World! No matter how many years it takes, I will hold this seat of the strongest and wait for you. Surpass this sword! Try to surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!" He then turned around. "Kid, what's your goal!" He asks Luffy.

"King of the Pirates." He replies simply.

"It'll be even harder than surpassing me!"

"How would I know when I haven't done it, yet?!" Luffy, baka, strong Luffy replies, then sticks his tongue out. By this time, the Pervert duo were up and sitting next to Usopp lotus-style.

"He's alive, just unconscious!" Usopp exclaims, and I swiftly jab him in the Adam's apple, making him fall backwards.

"Of course he is! Did you think I'd let him die! No, I have a score to settle with him! If he even thought about dying, I'd kill him myself so I could bring him back to life, just to kill him again. Don't be a baka!"

Then Zoro lifts his sword up. "Luffy, can you hear me?"

"Yeah!"

"Did I worry you? You need no less from the world's greatest swordsman, right?" He coughs, "I, I will not be defeated ever again! Until the day I defeat him and become a master swordsman, I'll never… be… defeated! Got any problems with that… King of the Pirates?!" He yells.

Luffy laughs and grins a D grin, then says sunnily, "Nope!"

"Oi, Zoro, you're awake, completely hyperaware of this situation, right?" I ask, my anger-worry creating a thick, dark cloud of murderous intent hovering over my head. (Stupid anime effects!)

"Yeah, why?"

"Good." Then I promptly dig my three longest fingers deep in his wound, making everyone gasp. Even Mihawk looked startled.

"Tsukino!"

"Nee-san!"

"Gah! Woman, that hurt!" (we all know who said that.)

"Good, do you remember what I said to you earlier?" Zoro pales considerately more, even though everyone else looked confused.

"You said… something about me being punished considerably if…." He pales even more, "If you had to stitch me up."

"Bingo!" I say, an evil smile adorning my face. Both Zoro and Usopp know what it's like when I'm on punishment duty. I think a few dislocated arms were enough to get the message across. "So let's stitch you up, the sooner you get better, the sooner I can begin the tortur-, the punishment."

"You were about to say torture!" Usopp points out, backing away as much as he could in the small boat. Luffy decides to laugh here.

"Good, seems like everyone is back to normal."

"You're a good team. I want to see you guys again." Mihawk says, you could see the hint of a laugh on his face.

"You as well, Dracule-san." I reply, starting on Zoro's wound.

"Hey! Didn't you come to take my head?!" Goldilocks yells.

"Yeah. But I've had my share of fun today. I think I will go take a nap." Mihawk replied. What a dilemma of a swordsman, to sleep, or not to sleep.

"Well, before you leave…" Gold Pecs says, "Die first!" And he starts firing.

Mihawk sighs, saying, "He'll never learn."

"Nope. He won't." I say as the bullet connects with Mihawk's sword. "Goodbye Dracule-san. See you in the future!" I say after him in the smoke, then I turned back to Zoro. Looking at my progress, I counted 187 stitches, and almost done, I cleaned off the blood with a towel before continuing.

When I finished, there were 238 stitches, and I wrapped it with bandages and tied it in a tight knot at his back where he couldn't reach and untie it. "Usopp, Tsukino! I leave Nami to you! I'll catch up!" Luffy yelled to us, Usopp replied and we took off moving.

But then I saw a blur and felt a sharp pain in my head as the cold rush of water came over me. The last thing I heard as darkness took over was Usopp, Zoro, and Luffy yelling, "Tsukino!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahaha! What did you think of Mihawk? Was he weird? I hope he wasn't OOC, I tried my best, but he is so intense I had a hard time with it. I hoped you liked, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next one! Hahahaha! JK! Continuing the story below, I'm not that evil.<strong>

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

When Tsukino woke up, she was on a small island near the Baratie, like, really near, you could still see the turmoil, it just looked like ants fighting instead of people. She sat up, and realized that what she was on wasn't really an island, but a reef, a very colorful one at that.

"Mou, you took forever to wake up, I thought you were going to sleep forever. Ne, Tsu-ane-chan?" A girl said, she was sitting on her knees looking at Tsukino with wide, emerald eyes, and with the expectancy of a child.

"Who… Are you?" Tsukino asked tentatively. She felt like she know the small girl in front of her, but from where, it slipped her mind.

"Eh! You don't remember me?" The little girl said, tears sparkling in her large round emerald orbs. "But you made all of us promise to remember you? Tsuki-ane-san, do you really not remember me?" She asked softly.

(Tsukino's POV)

The girl in front of me, she couldn't be more than thirteen years of age, but there was no denying, I recognized her. She was in a white sundress, it flowed down to her knees, it was sleeveless, but not strapless. On her right shoulder was a number, it looked to be branded into her skin. 717. I could feel my eyes widen as a memory popped into my head.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback (Tsukino's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

_ "Test subject no. 037, you have a new roommate, treat her well, she's young, younger than you." The man said to me._

_ "Then why did you bring her here, if she's so young, do you think that she deserves any kind of treatment that you 'doctors' give. You're sick, if she's younger than me, you are a monster to consider testing on her!" I spat at him, anger building inside me. No one should be treated to such cruel unusual treatment, especially not someone younger than me. I'm only ten for heaven's sake._

_ The man looked down at me, a frown adorning his face, I knew that he was only doing this job to feed his family, a sick wife and a newborn baby, but it still made me mad that he didn't even try to help. "She is test subject no. 717, and she's six years old, she'll be sent in soon." He replied sadly before sending her in. He didn't look back as he left, closing the door on the two of us._

_ The girl was obviously malnourished, but that didn't change the fact that she was absolutely adorable. Her chestnut brown hair went to her collarbone, and was layered well, and her eyes, though quite dull now, were an apple green shade of emerald, making her round face light up. She had her right shoulder wrapped up in bandages, and I immediately knew what was underneath, and it made my blood boil. She looked scared, I could tell that in an instant, I liked her though, she had a great future ahead of her, I could feel it._

_ "What's your name?" I asked. She flinched as she heard my voice, probably expecting it to be loud, sharp, and scolding._

_ "I-I don't… I don't know." She stuttered. Her voice sounded small, but soft and adorable. Sort of like bells._

_ "Well then, let's see. Your number is 717, right?" I ask, she nods, "Well, if you turn the 7 upside down and backwards, it looks like an L. So how about, Lilly, or Lil, for short. You like it?"_

_ She looked up at me and asked, "Really?"_

_ "Yeah! I'll be your ane, all right, I'm Tsukino, by the way." I say in my ten year old voice._

_ "Tsu…ki…no… Tsukino. Arigato, Tsuki-ane!" She smiled at me, and my, did it light up her face. She looked so adorable._

_ "Yeah." And we sealed the deal with a firm, well, as firm as a 6 and ten year old can get, handshake._

* * *

><p>(Tsukino's POV)<p>

"Lil! What are you doing here, I thought you went back to your home, the one I helped you find. I thought I would never see you again, or anyone else," I pulled her into a hug, "I missed you."

"Ah! Tsuki-ane does remember me!" The girl now revealed as Lilly, smiles as she hugs back. I pulled back and frown.

"But. What are you doing here? I left for a reason, if I'm not with you, then no harm will come to you or anyone else. Why aren't you at home with your mother? Does she know where you are, she might be extremely worried." I say, probably as worried as her mother might be.

"When I came back to our island, mother asked me how I escaped, and when I told her, she asked me, and everyone else, if we had thanked you. A-At that time, we all realized that we didn't, and so we made a bet, the one who can thank you first wins first place, but since we are all over the world, in all of the new homes that you found for us, we decided that racing wouldn't be fair, so Sierra made a gem and put power fused with our energy in it, so that we could give it to you, that way, if you need us ever, you can wish on it, and we'll be there." She explained to be, her eyes shining with a light I knew I couldn't change.

"You guys didn't have to do that for me…"

"What are you talking about? 3,000 people, you save 3,000 people, and no one came back to thank you, you saved us all, you kept us alive for so many years, doing any type of favor for you, will never be enough for the kindness you showed all of us. Even after you snuck us all out of the testing lab, you didn't stop there, you found each of us a home, or reunited us with our families, how can you possibly not want anything in return." She was crying, but they weren't tears of sadness, no, she was smiling. "I'm so glad I met you, Tsuki-ane."

She grabbed the necklace around her neck, it was a simple rope with a pouch the size of a fist on it. "This is my gem, here, take it. Also, am I the first one to talk to you?"

"Thank you Lil, and yes, you are the first one I've talked to." I say, taking the pouch. I received a,

"Yahooooo! I am the winner, Lilly is a winner, hehe, haha, Lil wins, they lose!" In a sort of song, I thought it was quite adorable.

"Well then, Lil." I say, getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"You sort of knocked me off my ship that was supposed to take me to my crewmates." I say in a motherly-like tone.

"Oh… hehe, oops? Wait, crewmate? Are you a Pirate now? Wow that's so cool! I'll sing a song just to commemorate this day! Tsu-ane, Tsu-ane, She's a pirate, wow so cool! Tsu-ane, Tsu-ane, aaaargh!" She sings, finishing with a typical pirate accent, making me burst into laughter.

"Cha, Chahahahahahahahaha!" _How did I get drawn into her speed of things again? I swear I was just about to say I needed to get back to my crew. Ah whatever. Lil moves to her own beat, after all, she is Lil, and Lil will always be Lil._

"Oh wait, so I knocked you off. Does that mean that you are lost now? Kyaaaaaaaa! I'm sooo sorry, please forgive me, I'll do anything to make it up to you, just please, don't make me eat broccoli. Please." She says, bowing like crazy.

"I won't make you eat any broccoli, Lil, but I'll need you to do something for me." I smile at her antics.

"What is it? I'll do anything to get out of eating broccoli." She looks up to me. I point over to the Baratie, where you could see that the fight was over, Luffy had won, but you couldn't tell whether or not He had left with Sanji.

"Can you fly me over to that big fish looking restaurant?" I ask.

"MmmmHmmm!" She hums, "Yep, is that all? I could do that in my sleep." I forgot for a while, but Lil is a fairy, only half actually, but a fairy, nonetheless. She is a sweet girl, but if you ever get her angry, I'd watch out. All fairies have dark sides, a dark fae, if you will, hers is of the element fire, if you aren't immune to fire like Ace, you'd better watch out. She can gain wings at any time, and hers are gorgeous, for the main part, they are clear, like ice, or running water, but they have gold, red, and, if she's angry, black, designs all over them. When I first met her, they were small, barely big enough to carry herself, but she's grown quite a bit from that time. It's strange how much seven years can change someone.

We arrived at the Baratie just after Luffy and Sanji left, so we could kinda see them in the distance. I said some quick goodbyes to Zeff and the other chefs before going around back. Gin was there, sitting, even though he had pretended he had left already.

Kneeling down, I sat next to him and smiled. "You have poison in your body, Gin."

"I know. I'll be dead in a couple of hours. I've been thinking, I've really wasted my life, haven't I." He looked at me, and I almost wanted to cry. There was blood oozing from his mouth and every 30 seconds or so, he'd cough, but the saddest part. He was crying.

"Gin. Do you want to live?" I ask, knowing that I could heal him, but only if he wanted it.

"I do. I don't want to die."

"Say it louder, Gin, I need to hear it, as loud as you can say it." I tell him, and I catch Lil's eye, she knows what I'm doing.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Gin yelled, and so I did as his heart asked for, begged for, yearned for. I gave him another chance.

I close my eyes and then snap them open, the burning sensation there again, and I say, "I, Fujimoto D. Tsukino, use any power I have, to press the poison out of Gin's system, so that it may turn back to its natural substance, the element that I have power over, water. I also give this man the blessing of a Priestess, to heal him, and erase any ailment that he may have." And then I moved over to Gin, and kissed him on his forehead, the seal of an ocean priestess blessing.

He stopped coughing, and he stood up, staring at me wide eyed. "How did you, I feel healthy, thank you!" He hugged me.

"Now don't go wasting your life Gin, live it up, you've only got this one life, you can't go back." I say, then turn around. "Lil, that boat over there, the one with the blonde in it. Can you take me to it?"

"Of course!" She smiled and we flew. Being afraid of heights didn't help, but I didn't complain. Not to Lil, she would probably drive herself crazy trying to find a way to make flying more comfortable for me. Sometimes I marvel at how big she became in such a short time. Sometimes I wish that she wouldn't grow up, so I could take care of her forever. But she was growing up, soon enough, she wouldn't need me anymore. It's been seven years since I first met her, that meant that she either is thirteen or she's twelve, turning thirteen. I really missed her, I wonder if she's got a crush on anyon-

"Tsukino!"

"Tsukino-chwaaaaaaan!" Luffy and Sanji both said at the same time, cutting off my train of thought.

"Luffy, Sanji!" I saw as we stop in the boat. Immediately, Luffy starts to check to see if I got hurt in any way, and Sanji begins his wiggle dance thing.

"Who's this gorgeous flower?" Sanji said, taking ahold of Lil's hand and kissing it, all while handing her a rose that he got from… where in the world _did_ he get that?

"Ummm. I-I'm Lilly. B-but you can call me Lil, I g-guess." Lil stuttered, her face bright red. Oh Lil, what a tsundere. It's so adorable.

"Lil is my imoto-san. She needs to get back home though." I say, noticing her wings glowing, a tint of reddish gold, her mother was trying to contact her. She noticed too.

"Ah, it's true, I must go. Take care of Tsuki-ane please." She said to Luffy and Sanji before flying away.

"Of course, Lil-chaaaaaan!" Sanji says.

"Yeah, will do!" Luffy replies. Just then, Yosaku came flying on top of Mohmoo to tell us about Arlong Park. After we defeat Mohmoo, we see a picture of Arlong, and there was only one thing I had in mind when I saw him.

_That's one horribly bad nose job._

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Bet I scared you there, ending it that early. So a few things first. A shout out to QuirkyFox for the wonderful OC, Lil is not my character, but her's. Also, If you want to PM me an OC for the race that Lil mentioned, I'll totally use it, so thank you guys sooooo super much, please review, and I'll see you in the next one!<strong>


End file.
